Hourglass
by Out0fMyHead
Summary: Severus Snape has a second chance at life, the only catch is he has to find his only hope, real love. Hermione Granger is lingering in a limbo between the child she was and the adult she has become. Post war, HG/SS, Romance. Adult themes, adult readers only.
1. Prologue

Severus Snape lay on the floor of the shrieking shack, his body shook against his will and his eyes drifted closed and then open, as if on a timer. Between flashes of black he could see them, the Golden Trio, no longer children but now shining examples of brave adults.

He'd given Potter his memories, they held everything the boy needed to know, before his body went completely limp. Still, through his half lidded eyes he could see, he could see Weasley trying to drag the Granger girl away. She watched him, a somber look on her face as she tugged away and came to his side.

He'd never have expected any sentiment from _her_.

"Sleep well, thank you for all you've done." She whispered close to his head before she slipped away, he watched them go, his body was numb, his mind raced, was this death?

Trapped inside a numb body without the ability to move.

How had the young woman known anything of what he'd done? He'd only just handed his memories to the Potter boy.

Dumbledore.  
Of course.  
It was the only thing that made sense.

His body gave one last shudder of its own volition and his eyes closed, this was death, and suddenly he found that he had little desire to die.

Why should he not live a free man? Why must he die when finally the war was being won?

Still, he had little choice but to succumb to the icy clutch of death, his heart ceased to beat, it was not his choice.

 _SSHG_

Severus blinked, he wasn't sure where he was but he knew it was not the shrieking shack. His glanced around and found he was in a field of…flowers?

Well, he certainly was confused at that realization.

He forced himself to stand on wobbling legs and spotted a tree in the distance, the sky was unnatural, it faded from night to day above the tree but stars twinkled on both ends. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

He must be hallucinating.  
Or death was even more strange than he could have fathomed.

It could only be one or the other.

A little girl giggled as she peeked out from behind the tree before she vanished again, curly black hair still visible from his angle.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

Just what exactly the bloody hell was going on?

"Hello?" He summoned his most firm voice, the one that sent first years crying home to their mummies.

The girl giggled again and poked her head out, sharp black eyes stared him down, they were almost harsh in an otherwise soft face.

"They said you would come!" She called, a bright grin on her face as she slunk around the tree, she was small, perhaps five or six years old. It was a fact that did not take away from the intelligent glint in her eyes. Sharp black eyes that looked so much like those he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"Who are you, child?" He grunted, his tone softened on its own, there was an undeniable connection to this child who smiled so broadly at him.

It really was a lovely smile, something about it was incredibly familiar however.

"I haven't got a name yet, silly." She giggled again and he realized he was much closer, he'd been walking toward the tree, and the girl, without realizing exactly what it was he was doing.

He stooped to her level as soon as he reached her and stared into those eerie black eyes. The black bushy curls that danced around her face made him squint a bit. It was on the tip of his tongue, who she looked like, though he couldn't for the life of him draw it forward.

"Then how shall I call you?" He wanted to brush her hair back from her face, there was an odd affection that bloomed in his chest. The connection was strange and caught him off guard but he hardly had time to acknowledge that fact.

He'd nearly forgotten he was dead, and who was this girl?

And why had he been dropped in front of a bloody tree in the middle of a field of flowers that the moon and sun both shone upon at the same time.

"I know you're confused." She pouted, another familiar look, Merlin if he could only grasp the memory and pull it from his head. "It's okay though, I'm here to help you!" She put a small hand to his cheek and smiled that broad grin again.

"What exactly are you here to help me with?" He just couldn't get over how strange it truly was, he was in a strange place, with a strange child, that he felt a strange attachment to, and he was allowing her to touch his face, it almost felt- natural.

"Oh right!" She bounced on her heels, the delicate curls bounced around her face as she bobbed.

 _Strange child._

"I am here because you are here, because if you were not here then I would not be here."

"You are only going to confuse him speaking like this." A young man, around ten stepped out from behind the tree and the girl gave him a sour look to which he just shrugged.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and stood, the two children stared at him hard, matching black eyes, matching complexions, they looked to be siblings, but the boy, the boy had a straight head of long brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

"And you are?"

"If she hasn't a name then it is obvious that mine has not been granted me either." He cocked an eyebrow, his tone was rather sarcastic but it only made Severus smirk. He felt that same odd connection he felt with the girl.

Strange.

But he really needed answers and he wasn't willing to dwell on odd connections.

"You take away all of my fun. I was supposed to get to tell him." The girl pouted and crossed her arms. The boy sighed but patted her atop her curly head and sighed.

"You can still tell him, you forgot the hourglass though." He pulled a little hourglass from midair and Severus' eyes narrowed.

What did they need with an hourglass? And why on earth was it filled with black sand and glowing softly.

"Oh right!" The girl blushed and turned to him with a broad smile. "Well, now that you've seen the hourglass this is easier." Her childlike voice drifted through the large empty space. The boy waved his hand and the hourglass drifted to float right in front of Severus' face.

"Just tell him so we can go. This place has always given me the creeps." The boy glared at the girl and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Severus had to agree, the 'creeps' were certainly a feeling he was getting as well.

"Fine," the little girl waved her fingers dramatically in front of her face and then giggled, "You get to go back and be alive."

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Give her a minute."

"Yes, you get to go back and be alive, you have until the last grain of sand falls to the bottom of that hourglass to find your _true love_ , and win her affections." Severus blinked a few times.

They couldn't be serious.

"Of course we are." The boy crossed his arms, he looked particularly offended. "You have exactly one year to the day to find her, win her love, trust me it will not be that hard. If you fail you will simply die again, probably where you stand, we weren't really filled in on all of that."

The girl looked at him with big black eyes, there were tears on the brink of falling and he wanted to ask why but she was suddenly back behind the tree and he stood faced with only the boy.

"She's upset, she worries." He smiled softly as he glanced to the girl behind the tree, she must have mouthed something because the boy frowned. "She's right though, we are running out of time, when you take the hourglass you will wake up with minor injuries wherever you fell. Please, take this seriously." The boy vanished behind the tree too with a nod and Severus watched the tree for a moment as the breeze blew through it.

The hourglass hovered in front of his face, none of the grains of sand had fallen yet, as if they were held in a stasis and his fingers reached for the silver case that held it.

As soon as he took it he felt the world falling from beneath his feet and his eyes clenched tightly shut.

SSHG

Hermione Granger released a loud scream when the professor she'd been sent to collect took an incredibly deep breath and his eyes snapped open. She fell back on her bum and scrambled all the way to the wall before she found she couldn't go any further and stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"Professor Snape?" She gasped, her fingers came up to cover her mouth as he glanced around the shrieking shack, his neck was stiff but the children had been telling the truth.

He was alive.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 1

"Professor?" Hermione was completely dumbfounded, something that _never_ happened, as she stared at her former potions professor. He was alive, and looking around, and suddenly his black eyes were locked on her face, sharp and so very, very aware.

"Miss Granger?" He cocked an eyebrow, his voice strangely still intact, even after the thrice damned snake had had her way with his throat.

"Professor?"

"Yes, that much is apparent, surely I have not changed so much in these few minutes that you no longer recognize me." He sneered, Hermione blinked a few times and sucked a deep breath.

"You were dead, I ran the tests myself." She was scrambling to her feet, needing to feel the ground beneath her, the wall behind her. Anything that made her feel grounded.

"Then perhaps your skills as a medic are lacking, I would suggest you do not take it as your chosen profession." He was still sneering and Hermione pouted her lips before a frown took her face.

It reminded him of the little girl at the tree. Odd.

"Or perhaps you should be thanking me for even bothering to come back for you." She humphed and turned her back on him, her arms crossed across her chest. He took the moment her curly hair was facing him to glance at the hourglass, the grains of sand had begun to fall.

Damn. Double damn.

"You're correct, Miss Granger, thank you." He said as he pulled himself to his feet and she glanced at him as he wobbled his way to the door of the shack.

"Oh! Let me help you, men, honestly!" She huffed as she came to him and hooked his arm over her shoulder. She was small beneath him and he wondered how she honestly thought she could help him but he had to admit the weight being taken off of his injured leg was wonderful.

His eyes flicked to the top of her head and she glanced up at him for a moment before a blush took her cheeks and she looked away. It didn't take them long to make it to the castle, which had been severely damaged.

If Hermione had thought her reaction to his being alive was severe she couldn't believe the reactions from some of the others, the roar of gasps as she led him to the healers.

 _SSHG_

"You didn't honestly give those dunderheads the option to return for an additional seventh year, did you?" Severus was staring at Minerva with pursed lips, his eyes narrowed on her face.

"Of course I did Severus, they deserve to complete their education just like every student before them." Severus shook his head, his forehead wrinkled.

Ten months, he had ten months to find his 'true love', his stomach turned, and now, now he had to head up a house full of grown students who would be returning for just one year, on top of his duties as Slytherin head of house.

Why hadn't he just stayed dead again?

He massaged the bridge of his nose and took a soothing breath.

"And there is absolutely no one else suited to supervising them?" His voice was more of a groan than a growl at this point, having been worn down from more than an hour of arguing with the Headmistress.

They'd tried to allow him to keep his position as Headmaster, he'd _gracefully…_ Hah…declined and chosen to instead be deputy Headmaster and perhaps have another run at it in oh say…fifty years?

"Of course not, they respect you Severus, and with so many new Professors because of the war they need to be with someone they know and trust. Many of them are scared irreparably, some have nightmares, others cannot sleep." Minerva's face was soft as she spoke and Severus shook his head.

"Great, a year full of injured students. Fantastic." He grumbled, Minerva shook her head with a laugh.

"They won't all be returning, I have the short list here, there may be a few extras but this should make up all of them. Please familiarize yourself with our returning students and have a glance at their common room and dorms, we want to make sure everything is ready." Minerva pursed her lips, it was a blatant dismissal and Severus rose from his seat with a less than pleased scowl on his face.

"It is a wonder I chose to return." He snarled, Minerva just raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a coy, cat-like smile.

"Of course, of course, you may threaten to quit once a month but I'll not hear it more than that." She waved her hand at him dismissively and turned her eyes back to her paperwork. Severus swept from the room, cursing Minerva, and Hogwarts, and students, and everything else he could think of as he went.

 _SSHG_

Hermione was a mess of nerves, her stomach twirled uncomfortably in her stomach as she sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Harry shared the compartment, Ron had gone off to find the candy trolley and they'd all settled into a peaceful silence.

She could see Harry falling asleep against Ginny's shoulder and the redhead stroked his arm affectionately as he rested against her. It brought a little smile to her lips and she turned to look at Neville and Luna who were caught up in a particularly in depth conversation about something called Bouncing Bibblies.

Hermione had of course read of such things but hardly had time to think about catching strange invisible little beasts when she had NEWTs to prepare for. It was the entire point of their return to Hogwarts after all.

"You wouldn't believe everything they had this year." Ron exclaimed when he burst back into the compartment and fell into the seat beside her. She shot him a glance but her eyes immediately averted back to her lap when she found him chewing a licorice wand noisily. Harry's head snapped up and Ginny shot Ron an ugly look but said nothing.

It was rare the couple caught a moment of peace with her older brother constantly breathing down their necks and Hermione felt bad for them.

Not bad enough to distract Ron the way he wanted her to – she cringed thinking about it – but enough to look at them with a cross between a pout and a frown.

"You bought enough for the whole compartment then mate?" Neville smirked as he looked up from his conversation with Luna, knowing full well that hadn't been Ron's intention. When the redhead paused, mouth full Neville let out a knowing chuckle and turned back to his girlfriend.

Hermione glanced to the ring on Luna's finger.

Scratch that, fiancé.

She wondered when Luna would announce it, or if she even would? The couple had been particularly private, not that she blamed them.

Ginny and Harry had been very public with their relationship and it only got them interrupted and talked about in the Prophet every so many weeks.

Best to keep a low profile in a wizarding world without Voldemort, the community was itching for news and nothing seemed to be worthy anymore.

"Ronald, would you please chew with your mouth closed?" Hermione huffed when they came to the station in Hogsmeade and Ron wrinkled his nose at her and shoved more candy in. As if they weren't headed for a feast in the great hall anyway.

She shook her head and left the compartment before any of them could catch up, she was already in a full cart by the time Ron made it to her and he gave her a confused look to which she only shrugged.

"What is going on with her?" Harry questioned, his green eyes wide as he watched Hermione leave in a carriage full of sixth years they didn't know. Ron grumbled something unintelligible and followed his sister and best friend into a carriage.

When they made it to the great hall he caught up with and took her hand in his with a little smile. She returned it, however reluctantly and they sat together talking until Professor McGonagall stood to make the year's announcements.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the staff table as Ron kissed at her neck and a shiver raced up and down her spine when her eyes locked with a pair of jet black, a shiver that had nothing to do with Ron's lips. His eyes bore down on her for a short while before they flicked to her handsy boyfriend and he pursed his lips and turned away.

What exactly had that been all about?

"Stop it Ronald, I'm trying to concentrate." She grumbled and he moved away with the look of a kicked puppy. At least until the feast appeared, and then he was fine again.

Hermione heaved a sigh and poked at her food. One more glance at the table found the Professor watching her again and she blushed and focused back on her plate.

What was wrong with her? He obviously wasn't looking because he was interested in _her._

She stuffed down a bitter laugh, of course then, who besides Ronald Weasley would be?


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione thought of herself as a person with quite a lot of patience. She'd survived camping out in the woods for the better part of a year, been tortured, taunted, and brutalized for quite a bit of her life and she'd always tried to take it in stride.

Unfortunately, her patience just was not with her when her boyfriend launched into a tirade about Malfoy, who sat right across the room from them with a sad little look on his face. He bad mouthed absolutely anyone who hadn't been cut and dry on their side and it was irritating her.

Especially when he brought up Snape.

Snape who had _died_ in that house- and there was no convincing her that he hadn't been dead. Snape who had shielded them from a werewolf, Snape who had kept them safe since their very first year.

Yes, it _really_ bothered her when he boyfriend spoke poorly of someone she found to be entirely heroic and hardly the bad guy.

"I mean, don't you think Hermione?" Her head shot up at her name and she glanced at Ginny who had an odd look on her face. A cross between concern and amusement. The redhead would have to return to her own common room soon but until then she would stick close to her boyfriend's side.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted I suppose." Hermione winced at Ron's loud laugh and shot him a look. He blanched but she hardly noticed as she stood and said a coarse 'goodnight' and stomped off to her room.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time since the end of the war.

Ron shrugged, "Perhaps she's got her, y'know, friend." His voice lowered, it didn't stop Ginny from launching a pillow at his face and scowling at him.

"Because a girl can't have feelings without being on her period? Honestly Ronald!" Ginny stood and kissed her boyfriend on the side of the head before she ran off after Hermione, certain that her idiot brother had something to do with her best friend being so terribly upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny leaned around the door and Hermione gave her a little smile and urged her inside, she sat curled on her bed with a pillow in her lap and Ginny joined her on the small four poster.  
"So, what exactly did my brother do?" Hermione shook her head with a sad smile.

"I really thought I cared about him Gin, but, I don't know." She heaved a sigh. "Ever since the war ended and, everything has just changed. I know he can be a good guy, I know his mouth gets away from him sometimes." Hermione shrugged and Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, I mean if it doesn't work out, it just doesn't, right?" The redhead smiled and she glanced up at her with a confused look on her face.

"He just wants more than I can give him Gin, he wants passion and, I just don't have it." Ginny released a peal of laughter that caught her best friend off guard. Hermione watched her with wide eyes.

"Honestly! That's the best thing I've ever heard you say! You have passion Hermione, maybe not for a git like my brother, but you have it!" Ginny calmed and locked her friend in her gaze, Hermione shook her head.

"I can't break up with him, I feel like such a fool, I wanted him so badly and now that I have him…" She trailed and it was Ginny's turn to shake her head.

"Yes you can, and you should. Let him find someone he can have what he wants with and you do the same. It really is simple, I'd like to think Harry and I have it figured out but I know, if I'm ever not what he needs anymore I'd really like for him to tell me so we can both move on." She smiled softly, Hermione smiled back and they embraced in a short hug.

"Get back to your boyfriend, and don't worry about me, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head, perhaps then I can talk to your brother." Hermione stood from the bed and stretched. She'd removed her robes and wore a pair of jeans and a fitted gray jumper that was just right for a night walk around the lake.

They parted ways at the entrance to the common room and Hermione sighed in the dungeon air, it was chilly there and she'd had a hard time understanding why they'd been put there at first.

As soon as she had discovered Professor Snape would be their acting supervisor it had made sense though. Best to keep him near the students he would be keeping an eye on.

Not that they really needed much by way of monitoring, aside from a few who had recurring nightmares most were fairly well adjusted and not really prone to acting out.

Lost in her wandering thoughts she'd not given any attention to where she was going and when she looked around she was lost.

"Honestly Hermione, get your head out of the clouds." She scolded herself quietly and glanced around, unsure where she was, she'd only been to the dungeons in prior years for Potions, and form her location she doubted she could find the Potions lab. Much less the poorly marked common room entrance. She closed her eyes in frustration and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" A heavy voice wrapped itself around her and she froze in place, her eyes snapped open as she twisted a bit in place to face the towering form of Severus Snape.

She cleared her throat, a nervous sound and blinked up at him a few times.

"I got lost..?" She winced at how small her voice sounded and Snape cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How convenient for you to get lost just outside of my personal chambers, and where is your little ginger tagalong?" He sneered, she blinked up at him and he was caught momentarily by her eyes.

"He is not a tagalong, sir, he is, umm, was? My boyfriend. I really would rather not talk about that right now." She admitted, her eyes on the floor. He'd always thought they'd end up married with little ginger babies, it was an interesting turn of events to hear she had, or was planning to end things.

"You still seemed quite the couple earlier this evening during the feast." He raised an eyebrow, he could have hexed himself for sounding so interested. He needed to get that under control, as soon as possible.

Hermione blushed a bright red from her ears to the top of her little jumper. He smirked at the response.

He found he quite enjoyed being able to illicit such a response.

"He," she closed her eyes for a second, as if getting her thoughts together. "I'm sorry Sir, I shouldn't speak about this with you." She turned on her heel to leave but he found he was quite curious.

Being himself he couldn't just out right ask though, could he?

"Is it to me you are afraid to admit your troubles to, or is it yourself you fear seeing the truth?" He stared hard at the back of her head and she tensed, her back going completely straight.

"I'm not passionate enough, not physical." She muttered under her breath and hurried off in the opposite direction. She was mortified she'd just admitted that to a man, and a Professor no less.

She considered herself blessed by Merlin when she broke out of the dungeons and made her way into the cool night air.

She blinked back frustrated tears, at herself, or the situation she was unsure. Regardless she fought them down and found her way over to the lake, it looked black under the evening sky and reflected the plethora of stars that twinkled above.

The moon was shielded by a cloud that lazily drifted by as she lay back in the damp grass and stared up. It was a crisp evening and made the stars all the clearer as they shone down.

When she was younger, back when the boys hurt her feelings on more than one occasion, she would sneak out and do the same thing, stare up at the stars and wonder.

She knew they loved her, they were her best friends and they'd been through so much now. But then, back then she'd wondered why they always seemed to poke fun at her.

She'd never felt like she truly belonged anywhere.

Not with her muggle parents, not with her friends who shared interests she did not.

She'd thought she'd finally found her place with Ron, as his girlfriend she thought she'd finally feel appreciated.

Instead, she found that she was still not enough. For whatever reason, be it her apparent lack of teenage sex drive, or lack of attraction to her boyfriend and his sweaty palms and messy kisses she found that she had not landed where she belonged, after all.

But then, where did she belong?

Perhaps she was destined to be the old cat witch? She could easily acquire a few companions for Crookshanks and find herself immersed in work with only the company of very intelligent cats- she would not settle for any who were typical.

Hermione shuddered at the thought, no, she wanted a husband, and children.

Eventually, surely just because Ronald hadn't been the one didn't mean she wouldn't find him.

Finally, when the sun began to peek over the horizon Hermione shut down her thoughts and made her way back into the school. It was the first day of classes and she would never forgive herself if she was late because she had lain about outside for too long.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the potions lab alone, she was the first to arrive for the advanced potions class and she was busy reviewing the book. She heard someone come in but paid little mind as her eyes flicked across the pages.

She'd already read the book completely before the start of the school year but she hoped the refresher would help keep her mind on her task.

Not the Professor.

She glanced up at the sound of chalk on the board and her eyes went wide when she found Professor Snape there, his eyes locked on the parchment in front of him as his chalk scribbled instructions across the board.

"There are no extra points for arriving early, Miss Granger." She stuffed down a snort and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where else would I go?" She blinked up at him as his eyes shot from the parchment in front of him and locked onto her face. She raised an eyebrow and forced herself not to smile at him.

She needed to remember it did her no good to be nice to someone who could be so nasty.

"Perhaps with your friends, Miss Granger, it must be more enjoyable to you than a stuffy potions lab." He raised his own eyebrow, a sneer set on his lips. She smirked and he didn't think he'd ever seen _that_ on her face. It stirred a startling sensation in him.

"Then you really don't pay enough attention to know anything about your students. I have adored this subject since my very first brewing." She narrowed brown eyes on him and he tensed his pose, ready to strike her down with something snide about her abilities.

Unfortunately, though, nothing came to him, he could think of only one instance in which she'd truly screwed up and it had been in her first year.

"Perhaps there are some students I would do well to pay more attention to." His deep baritone dipped its way down her spine and made her clench her thighs beneath the table. There it was, that feeling that no one else could evoke in her.

His snide comments, his sinful voice, they'd always set her blood on fire.

She'd only just recently come to realize that fire wasn't anger and hatred, it was something she'd battled with ever since the war.

That niggling thought that perhaps her feelings were something more than disdain.

"Yes, well, I'm certain it wouldn't be too difficult." She cast a broad smile in his direction and he blinked a few times. The little girl's smile had been eerily similar.

And then his mind was reeling.

No name yet, curly black hair, black eyes, the boy's face and whiskey colored hair came back to him.

Oh gods, oh sweet Merlin.

It couldn't be!

He thought back to the children, something the little girl said and he muttered, "I'm here because you're here. Oh gods." He glanced up at Granger again and she was giving him an odd look.

It was worry, worry danced across her face and he realized he must look a sight, bracing himself against the desk and muttering to himself.

But oh gods, he couldn't focus on it.

Those children, that connection.

Those had been his children.

He glanced at Granger and his stomach turned.

Her? Honestly?

How was he to possibly woo her?

He may as well submit himself to death now, there was no way he could repent for all the things he'd done to the witch.

All the things he'd said.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Her eyes were wide and she'd stood, the ground tipped and tilted beneath him and he fell back into his chair.

"Oh gods."

"Do you need Madam Pomfrey? Professor McGonagall? A potion? What can I do for you?" And she was right in front of him, knelt on the floor and looking up into his face.

He stared down at her, his eyes so wide she thought they may bulge from his head.

The muggle saying 'like a ton of bricks' came to mind. He felt as though he'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express as he stared down at the young witch.

He had ten months.

Severus glanced to the hourglass on his desk and clenched his teeth when a grain of sand fell and joined a growing pile in the bottom.

Ten months to make a girl who'd been his student for seven years see him as a man, not as a Professor.

He buried his face in his hands and only half heard her as she fretted over him.

Screwed. He was so incredibly, utterly, bloody screwed.

SSHG

Severus paced in front of the portrait of Dumbledore, he'd gone straight to the portrait, all but kicked Minerva from her own office, and poured the entire story out on the table.

Dumbledore, to Severus' dismay, only smiled and he wondered how it was possible for a painting's eyes to twinkle.

"Well, as I see it, you have ten months to make Hermione fall in love with you. It isn't as if this is the end of the world Severus, are you truly upset by this pairing?" Severus massaged the bridge of his great nose and tried not to curse down the office.

He was the epitome of overwhelmed.

"No! Of course I'm not! I would have that girl be my wife tomorrow if I could! How could I have gotten so lucky, Albus?" He sank into the chair nearest the portrait and stared hard down at his potion stained fingers.  
"She is perfect, intelligent, clever, affectionate, kind, forgiving, I could wax forever on her positive qualities, it is me! How will I ever win the affections of someone who is not only already involved, not to mention so much younger than I, and then there is the great big battle of her dislike for me. It cannot be done, not in ten months, not in ten years." He paused for a deep breath.  
"How my _son_ , oh and he will- if he ever comes to be- have a terrible name, could say this would be simple is beyond me."

"Calm down Severus, I'm certain it isn't as bad as you've made it out to be, wooing a girl is not so complicated as you make it."

Severus locked the painting in a hard, black gaze.

"You cannot honestly be serious?" He let out a laugh, not something light and pleasant but a dark, ugly, scowling laugh.  
"I have experience with one woman who did not charge me sickle and nut and she, she chose the man who treated me with cruelty over me." He was staring down at his hands again and Dumbledore softened considerably.

"Severus, it is not always so dark as it seems."

"I'm hideous, old, terrible 'the bat of the dungeons', their words, not mine. That is what it seems, because that is what it is." And Severus strode from the office, not another word to Dumbledore who followed him for a few paintings before he gave up. Sometimes it was best to just let the man come to terms with things on his own.

SSHG

Severus was not paying even the slightest bit of attention as he swept through the halls, frustrated by his conversation with Dumbledore.

Or at least, he wasn't until he slammed headlong into someone and knocked them rather forcefully to the ground. She barely impacted him at all, leading him to believe whoever he'd just managed to crush had been petite, perhaps one of the younger years.

"Owww…" He stared down, dumbfounded, at Hermione Granger sprawled on the floor in front of him. Her bag and books lay strewn everywhere and her eyes were watering while she stared down at her knees.

Her legs were splayed out in front of her and he could she was trying to catch her breath, stunned.

"Miss Granger!" He hissed, frustrated with himself for not only not paying attention and running the woman down but that it had to be her he battered to the floor.

He knelt to help her gather her books and she stared at him, hard, her eyes locked on the top of his head and he swept her bag and books up and began to get them back into order for her.

"Sorry Professor, I should have been watching where I was going." She massaged her wrist and he noticed it had begun to swell.

"It was my fault, I apologize, I hope you are not injured." He stared pointedly at her wrist and she twisted her hand around with a hiss.

"Yes, well, I'll see Madam Pomfrey and she'll sort it out quickly I'm sure." She granted him that broad smile again and his heart thudded. How could he ever win something so purely light?

"I will escort you." It was not a question as he stood and put her bag on his shoulder, he held a hand out to help her up and she stared at it for a second.  
"I do not bite, Miss Granger." She chuckled and shook her head and gave him a wide-eyed look.

"No, it's not that." She slipped her small hand into his and he easily pulled her up from the floor, she stumbled toward his chest but righted herself and stared up into his face. "I just, never thought you'd actually help me up, even if you were the one to knock me down."

This time the smile she gave him was different, something playful that danced across her cheeks and in her eyes. He found he quite liked the way this particular smile looked on her.

Not that he didn't like the others. He'd be lying if he said she'd ever granted a smile that wasn't beautiful.

"Well, perhaps you should pay a bit more attention to know your Professors beyond what they can teach you." He twisted her earlier words on her and she shook her head with a little laugh.

"Perhaps I should." She blushed, it was a sweet sight. "Thank you, Professor." He finally released her hand, though it was reluctant on his part, and began to lead her to the hospital wing.

Their shoulders bumped as they walked but she hardly complained and he wondered exactly what she was thinking about when his eyes flicked to her and she was staring at his face with an odd little smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, her eyes would drift closed every so often but she would wake herself at regular intervals with one thought after another. She groaned and flipped in her bed, annoyed at her inability to sleep. Everyone else would be in bed until noon as it was a Saturday and she was lying awake thinking.

Being an intellectual could be very complicated sometimes. She had to analyze everything, and on this night it was the strange behavior of a certain Professor that had her attention. It had been weird- to say the least- that he'd helped her up, even if he had been the one to bowl her down.

She squinted at the ceiling and glanced to the clock on her bedside table. Two hours until the sun came up, at least six until her classmates began to stir. She groaned and pulled herself from the bed, a bath on her mind if she wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

Hermione slipped out into the hall and looked both ways, her hands full of bath items as she inched down the hall. She'd not bothered to put on more than her shorts and sport-bra, all she ever wore to sleep anymore and she didn't want to get caught by a wandering student or worse- sharp eyed Professor.

"Miss Granger." A voice drawled behind her and she tensed.

"Think of the devil." She joked to herself, she could feel his eyes on her back and she fought the urge to turn and face him.

"Pardon?" He rumbled and Hermione winced, he was going to get annoyed with her for not turning, and probably quickly but she felt extremely exposed.

"Nothing sir." She ducked her head and Severus could see lightly tanned skin when long curls swayed around her back. There was a wide expanse of exposed skin facing him and he was glad the light was low. He couldn't necessarily be held accountable for anything that…popped up…with the witch half dressed in front of him.

"And just where are you headed so early this morning, hmm?" He crossed his arms across his chest, she still had her back to him and it was working his nerves. True love or not he demanded respect, especially from students, and she was still that, no matter how adult those flashing curves were.

Hermione finally took a deep breath and turned to face him, long hair pulled over her front, an attempt to block as much of the view as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite long enough to handle her exposed midriff and she gathered her bath items there with her hands to block that.

Severus tried, oh, he tried not to leer but it was incredibly difficult with those toned legs winking at him in the dim light, long shadows did nothing to detract from their overall appeal and he cleared his throat. He didn't want to gawk at her and make her uncomfortable but Merlin, they looked like silk and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers along their length and see if they felt as wonderful as they looked.

"Sorry, sir. I was going to get a bath before my classmates woke." She was blushing bright red and her hair fell in her face. He found it oddly endearing and it softened him just that little bit more. He repressed a groan. She would be the death of him, he was certain, especially if that little twitch in his trousers was any indication.

"It is quite alright Hermione, perhaps next time you could wait until a more decent hour. These dungeons are not safe in the late evenings and early mornings, I insist on escorting you to the girl's lavatory." He cocked an eyebrow when eyes shot up to his and she blinked a few times.

"I was unaware any part of Hogwarts was dangerous, aside from a few excitable staircases and playful ghosts I thought we were quite safe." He smirked, there was that know-it-all he'd come to know so well.

He straightened himself and Hermione almost giggled, it reminded her of a Raven, fluffing and adjusting its feathers in annoyance.

"Yes well, not everything is catalogued in Hogwarts, a History." He drawled, voice deep and velvety as he stared down his hooked nose at her. She'd grown accustomed to his appearance, it wasn't as disconcerting as it had been in her youth, instead he was almost alluring.

Hermione forced herself not to dwell on the odd way in which ones views changed as they grew and granted him a little smile, something she caught herself doing more and more often.

"Perhaps you can tell me about it on our way?" She tilted her head at him and he paused a moment, bristled, and then thought better of lashing out and met her at her side to walk beside her.

He'd been tempted to accuse her of mocking him but it remained to be seen if that was her intention and he would rather not assume. Severus was trying to be a different man, a better man, it was the only way he could rationalize trying to win the little witch's affections.

It was incredibly difficult however to simply stop being the person he'd been his entire life. A conflict, a complication he didn't wish to endure, though death sounded even less pleasant.

The lesser of two evils he supposed.

"There is a malevolent spirit that walks these dungeons, a man held and tortured here before the day of our great founders. That was of course when this castle was still home of a Lord, he was not a kind man." Hermione watched him with wide eyes, entirely entranced by his voice as it caressed the story he told.

Gods the man had an amazing voice.

"What happened to him?" They'd come to the girl's bathing room but she'd not broken away from him, instead she watched with interest the dark sparkle in his eyes as he drew his story out from the depths of his memory.

"He was in love with the Lord's daughter, a beautiful young woman whose name was lost to time. He courted her, earned her father's favor and was settled to be the heir of the lands. It was unfortunate that the Lord's own bride, his fiancé's mother slipped into his chambers as he slept." He cleared his throat and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. He was enjoying far too much having her rapt attention as he did, he was hard pressed to give it up.  
"She deceived him, made him believe she was his beloved. In the morning hours when his fiancé came to call on him he was curled around her mother, she was blinded by rage and screamed and cried to her father."

"What happened to the man?" Hermione had drifted closer to him, he wanted to take this time to snatch her into his arms but restrained himself. The way her honey eyes sparkled in the torch light was taunting him, however.

"Patience, little witch." He smirked when she sucked a little breath and sealed her lips, so interested in his story was she.

He would have to remember that for future use, he had many stories he could weave for the witch.

"The Lord was so furious with both that he would hear nothing of the man's explanation, especially when the Lady said she'd been forced. It had not helped her much as she lost her head, but the Lord had much worse in store for his daughter's bridegroom." Hermione had fisted her fingers into his teaching robes and he almost brought it to her attention before he thought better of it. She was touching him without any thought to the action and it spurred his story on, who would have known the witch was so interested in such stories?  
"He tortured the man, for twenty years, he forced him to watch his beloved Marry and raise children with another. He was burned and brutalized until the daughter's children had grown and the Lord passed away. When the inheriting Lord, the daughter's husband discovered him he was but a shell of a man, he sobbed all day and night. He was executed swiftly to bring him peace but it was too late." Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared up at him.

"Why is he malevolent though?" She almost dropped one of her bath supplies and he took them from her, held them tucked under one arm as she watched him. Her lips were pursed in concern, she'd hardly noticed her near slip.

"He was so enraged by the life he was forced to live, the life he lost that when he sees women, especially those who wear the smile of one in love he wishes to cause them harm. He has been known to set hair alight, send witches stumbling into corridors that they may never escape, lure women away with the voice of their lover and leave them for dead in a forgotten room." Hermione covered her mouth with her newly freed hand and blinked.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed and he shook his head somberly.

"I'm afraid not, it is for your own safety I advise you stay out of the halls without an escort in the late evenings and early mornings. If you must seek me out, you have stumbled upon my chambers, understand witch?" She gave a little nod and stepped back, gathered her items into her arms and gave him a wavering little smile.

"Will you wait for me to finish? I don't want to be alone now." She watched him with those clever brown eyes and he almost offered to join her in the bath if it would make her feel better! Hah! How tempting!

"Of course, I will be here, if you please." She stared up into his face for a second before she did something that stunned them both. She came up on her tiptoes and gave him a little peck on the check, the whisper of her lips on his skin shot sensation throughout his body and he tensed.

Of course, the witch took it as a bad sign, stumbled back, and then vanished into the bath.

Hell, he'd gotten so far only to take ten steps back with the witch again.

So frustrating.

Not to mention he would be needing to see to himself when he finally deposited her in her next destination. The expanse of soft exposed skin so near him had not helped the little problem he'd begun to develop upon seeing her lower back.

He groaned at himself.

He was in a lot of trouble, and he was going to have a lot of trouble winning this witch.

Nine months, he had nine months.

He really needed to figure something out.


	6. Chapter 5

Saying Hermione Granger was pissed would be the understatement of the century. She was bright red and fuming as she stormed down the halls and towards the great hall where a certain redhead was happily eating his meal.

She'd been informed, by a very reliable source whom she would leave unnamed that he'd thought it was clever to talk about his conquests.

His conquests that involved her.

She scoffed her rage and balled her fists. She was going to hex him into next year.

He had no right to go around telling people he'd had her on every surface of the common room. It made her stomach flip with rage.

She'd been contemplated breaking it off with him, slowly drifting further and further away from interested in the boy who'd captivated her most of their childhood.

But, wasn't that exactly what he was? A boy.

She didn't need a boy. Hell, she was almost certain she didn't need anyone with dangling bits between their legs ever again.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, did you swallow a bug or somethin'?" Ron asked through his full mouth when she rounded on him. Honestly, that was his question?

She wanted to scream, wretch, cry, and throw a fit all in one moment and it took everything in her to cool her raging pulse, she could hear the blood rush in her ears.

Hermione, in that moment, absolutely loathed Ronald Weasley.

"Where do you get off telling people you've been with me!?" She maintained her voice, kept from screaming in his face. It was a tightly coiled restraint, one that could snap if given just the wrong tug.

And Ron was an expert at giving just the wrong tug.

"What?" He looked dumbfounded and she narrowed her eyes more, they were little slits in her face as she stared at him.

"We're done, Ronald. I want nothing else to do with you, and until you apologize you can forget even the most strained of friendships." He raised a red eyebrow, blue eyes sparked.

"You're not breaking up with me. You don't get to break up with me, I do the breaking up." He roared as he stood and stared down his now ex-girlfriend. She didn't shrink before him, she was not a weakling, Hermione Granger was afraid of no man.

"I just did." She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Attitude permeated her stance, her face, even her hair seemed to be mocking the redheaded boy who scowled at her. Ginny was barely restraining her laughter at the situation.

Not necessarily because it was funny. No, more because it was terribly nerve wracking watching the two square off.

Harry moved to stand to help but Ginny pulled him back down. This was not his battle.

"No." Ron grumbled, his face turning a bright red that nearly matched his hair, Hermione could have lost his eyebrows in the sea of red.

"No?" She blinked up at him and he grunted.

"No, you don't get to break up with me, you're the frumpy bookworm, you get dumped, not me." He growled and Hermione took a step back, her face screwed up in annoyance.

"I should have known that was how you saw me!" She heard a laugh and turned, her eyes fierce on the fourth year who was chuckling. "Have you got something to say!?" Her voice was raising and the boy immediately shut his mouth and shook his head. Her face whipped back around to Ron, she didn't even realize they had the attention of the entire great hall. She was so angry she nearly had tunnel vision.

"It's how everyone sees you! Who'd want such a weird awkward girl!? Having your teeth shrunk didn't make that big'a difference 'Mione, you're still just as plain as the day you started here." She would be lying if she said his words didn't hurt her, it didn't mean she had to show it.

"You're just a great big prat, Ronald Weasley." She slapped him round the face and stormed out of the great hall. She could hear footsteps, heavy boots on the stone floors that followed her but she didn't slow as she rounded the corner and fell against the wall. Her eyes burned and blurred with tears.

She was the angriest she could remember being in such a long time.

"It isn't that I don't understand your actions Miss Granger, but surely there must have been a more discreet way to break it off with Weasley." She groaned when Snape's voice met her ears. Her eyes were watering and there was no stopping the tears of frustration, she hated when she got so angry she cried.

Hermione swiped angrily at her eyes and looked up at Snape who was watching her with a guarded expression. He looked torn on what to do and she blinked a few times, sniffed, and straightened.

"This isn't really your area of expertise but can I ask you something?" She sniffed again, he gave a little nod, silky black hair shifted around his face. It was something she'd noticed about him, he'd begun to take much better care of himself since the war, she wondered if it had something to do with being less stressed.

"I will give the best possible answer." He confirmed, his smooth voice wrapped around her and soothed her jagged nerves a bit.

"Am I really that ugly? Plain? I mean, I understand other girls put more work into their appearances, and honestly, normally I couldn't care less but, am I really that bad?" She dropped her shoulders and stared at the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that, how inappropriate." She groaned and rubbed her cheek. She was a mess of emotions and he was probably the worst person that could have followed her in that instant.

"No, it is okay." He tipped her chin up with two fingers and then moved back some, his hand fell away. He couldn't touch her, make himself feel that it was okay because then, then he would be tempted all of the time. She watched him with wide honey eyes and he wanted to sigh, instead he controlled himself well and looked right into her face.  
"You are not at all plain, I can see, how someone who does not know what they have in front of them may think so but, they are wrong. Your eyes are lovely and the intelligence, the little moments of playfulness make them sparkle in a way very few do. You have a natural beauty that pounds of makeup would do little to aid because it is already there." He could have gone on, her lips, so full, kissable, beautiful, her skin so soft and its gentle glow, her curls, wild and tempting, he wanted to bury his fingers in them, drown in her and never come up for air.

"Thank you, sir, I really appreciate it." She did not look much helped and he caught her arm as she turned to leave. He knew he was making a mistake but, who could blame him, he was fascinated by the witch and knew he would regret not telling her what he _truly thought._

It was high time he put himself on the line anyway.

Wasn't it?

"Meet with me this evening by the lake." She gave him a confused look and he smirked, the closest to a smile he could come to.  
"Do not question me, just come, if you do not show up I will understand." He stared hard into her eyes and she blinked a few times before watching as he spun on his heel and slipped away down the corridor.

What the hell was that all about?

Should she meet with him?

She watched his retreating figure until it disappeared around the corner and squinted. Honestly, what could it hurt? She'd already had a shite day, perhaps he could actually make it a little better.

 _SSHG_

It was with much anxiety that Hermione slipped from the common room and eventually out of the castle. She settled in place beside the lake and lay back to stare up at the stars.

The grass beneath her poked at her back and sides, brittle in death as winter was quickly approaching, soon Halloween would pass and then time would fly to Christmas.

She stared up at the sky, the stars twinkling down on her gave her the same sense of peace they always had.

She heard a rustling beside her and moved to sit up but was stopped by a hand.

"I need to ask you a favor, Miss Granger." She tilted her head to look over at the man who sat beside her, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"What is it, Professor?" She stared at his profile, in the dark night his hair blended and his face stood out in stark contrast, it was actually quite lovely.

"I would like to request you do not look at me when I say this, instead, close your eyes and just let me speak." She blinked over at him a few times. She wanted so desperately to ask why but pinched her lips shut and looked back up at the stars.

"Can I question you after you've said your peace?" Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and he turned his head a bit to watch her, she could feel his eyes on her but chose to continue to stare up, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
They were building an odd sort of friendly relationship and she didn't want to ruin it.

"If you are not left in stunned silence I will permit it." She smiled at his speech, always so eloquent, his deep baritone did more to warm her than the layers of wool she wore to keep the chill of the night air off of her skin.

"Okay then." She closed her eyes and he took that as his chance to begin.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione stood under the warm spray of a showerhead, her eyes closed as the water ran down her face and snaked through her hair. It had only been a few minutes before she'd been outside with Snape, listening to his deep voice as it wrapped around her and made her feel wholly at peace.

She hadn't expected his cool fingers to touch her face, and was proud of herself for remaining stoic and not opening her eyes when he had. They trailed, delicately down her temple and over her cheekbone before they settled on her jawline and he took an almost unnoticeable breath.

It was a moment like those she'd expected to have with Ron and had not been granted, a moment that she never would have thought _this_ wizard would give her, this snarky, sarcastic, dark, sometimes cruel wizard. He'd never even crossed her mind as someone who could, _would_ do something so soft, so compassionate.

Hermione closed her eyes with a little smile under the water, his touch still soft against her skin in her mind.

Cool, callused fingers that traced her face as if she were a beautiful work of art. It was hard not to think of him affectionately when he'd done, and said the things he had that night.

 _"_ _You have the most lovely lips, there is a dip, just at the corner that calls to be kissed. Soft and full and gods, when they twist up into a smile it is the most radiant thing anyone could possibly lay eyes on." She'd sucked a breath, her heart raced, she knew she'd all but asked to be evaluated but she'd expected the standard, 'yeah, you're pretty enough.' Not a descriptive session about her appearance._

 _His fingers ran across the corner of her lips and she had to force herself not to kiss them. Gods, it couldn't' be healthy to feel this way about her Professor._

 _Of course, she was of age, and technically they were not considered official students by the ministry, only there to earn their NEWTs as a courtesy._

 _"_ _Your eyes sparkle with intelligence and wit, not just brown but a lovely dark amber, potent as the finest of fire whiskeys." She smiled a little, trying not to interrupt but wanting so desperately to spring from her place and wrap him in a hug. He was making her heart soar, such pretty words from such a dark man were something to be treasured._

 _"_ _Hermione, you have truly grown to be one of the loveliest witches, while yes, in your youth you may have been awkward, and perhaps some may call you frumpy now, I believe it is the exact opposite. I think you hide fierce passion and the most attractive features beneath layers of robes and books. Please, do not let dunderheads like Ronald Weasley bring down your self-image, you are so much more than a teenage boy's opinion of you." His lips had ghosted across her forehead and like that he was gone._

She'd felt a bit down about his leaving her like that, laying outside with her eyes closed and tears matted behind the lids but she understood it. Understood it on a deeper level than she ever thought she could understand the 'dungeon bat'. He was a man yes, but a secretive one, one who did not share his opinion often, or lightly.

She shut off the warm water that cascaded over her and stood with her head against the wall for a moment, eyes closed.

She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with him, with them, but she knew that something was happening.

If she was being honest it frightened her a little, gave her a little thrill every time she caught his eyes on her. She wanted to lay beside him and listen to him spin his tales, tell her all about everything his mind held. She was attracted not only to his dark, intriguing appearance, his tall, lean frame, she was attracted to the intellectual side of him as well. And those pools of black that most called eyes, they could sweep her away into one of his fascinating stories any day.

The gooseflesh finally began to pop up on her arms as she stood in the rapidly cooling shower stall and she shivered. Her wand was just outside of the stall and with a flick she was dry, all but her hair that she much preferred to let hang down her back limp for as long as it could. Soon it would be bouncy, difficult curls again and she enjoyed the reprieve.

She pulled on her usual sleep attire and robes before she made her way to the common room and her friends. She was nervous about being faced with Ron again but he was NOT going to keep her from spending time with Harry and Ginny. If he wanted to be a git then he could most certainly do it by himself.

 _SSHG_

"I'm so glad you finally did something about my brother." Ginny smiled, she and Hermione lay in Hermione's bed, facing one another and talking. They'd spent a few hours with the boys before they'd slipped up to Hermione's room for a much needed girl's night.

They often spent these nights binging on candy and talking into the early morning hours but as they each had classes the next day it was important they got at least a modicum of sleep. Still, it seemed like one in the morning snuck upon them faster than they could have imagined and still they lay awake talking by the light of their wands.

"I had to, I couldn't let him spread that nastiness about me, Ginny." Hermione scrunched her nose, remembering the altercation before her mind moved on to what it lead to.

Perhaps in this instance his stupidity was worth it.

"So you guys never really…?" Ginny pursed her lips and her brows drew together, Hermione shook her head and winced.

"No, we came close a few times but, it just never felt right, I know it seems silly but I want it to mean something when it happens." Hermione was well aware this was the muggle train of thought and while things like sex and marriage were important in the wizarding world they were held to a much different standard.

It was not odd for a witch to lose her virginity at fifteen, whereas this was still very frowned upon in the muggle world she'd come from.

The value was not in the sex but in the bonding, the marriage, the coming together of two bodies _and_ two magics. Sex was for the bodies but marriage was for the soul, the mind, the magics, and the body, it was infinitely more important and a bonding could never be revoked, not until death.

Even then most never selected another spouse after the death of their first, it was almost unheard of. A good example would be Minerva McGonagall, of course the witch had had relationships since the death of her husband but she had said herself she would never bond again. She couldn't imagine a world in which her dear Mister's magic was not with her.

Hermione sighed, it made sense, what was the sharing of bodies when you were going to be sharing so much more with the one you pledged your life to? Still, she couldn't make herself allow it to be anything but special when she went there.

"Harry and I did." Ginny revealed with a little blush and Hermione had to fight her squeal with the entirety of her self-control.

"I can't believe it! You'll have to tell me about it, no details of course, he is like a brother to me." She narrowed her eyes for a moment and stuck her tongue out in a disgusted gesture. Ginny giggled.

Of course, that was how they ended up staying up until the sun began to peak over the Horizon and why they ended up spending their day of class like red eyed zombies.

It also, very unfortunately, lead to a disastrous situation in Hermione's block of advanced potions.


	8. Chapter 7

Severus sat, his eyes locked on the fire in front of him instead of the book open on his lap. He was feeling particularly melancholy for some reason or another. Perhaps the spilling of his thoughts to Granger had evoked the feeling in him.

He couldn't be sure.

What he could be sure of was that he'd run away, like a coward. Like the Slytherin he was, only thoughts of self-preservation, only thinking of protecting himself and his emotions. He hadn't even given a second thought to how _she_ would feel until he'd made it to the dungeons and cursed himself.

How was he to woo the witch if he was going to run from her anytime he made even a semblance of progress.

He thought of that little smile on her lips as he spoke, it had taken everything in him not to kiss those lips, to instead only allow his mouth to fall across her forehead.

He'd gone back but by the time he'd gotten there she was gone. He caught sight of her as she slipped into the showers and had waited as long as he'd felt sane before he'd slipped away. Best she not catch him stalking her anyway.

Merlin, what would he have said if she had seen him waiting outside for her?

She'd probably try to acquire some kind of protective order from the ministry.

He heaved a deep sigh and glanced to the dreamless sleep potion on the table beside him.

No use dwelling, he needed to get a bit of sleep and he wasn't going to do it thinking about Granger all night. The hourglass beside the vial caught his eye and he groaned. The pile of black sand was ever growing, grain after grain fell.

Taunting him.

Always taunting him.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, downed his potion, and slipped into his room with hopes for a deep, dreamless sleep.

The effects of the potion had begun to wear off after all. Dreamless sleep was no longer guaranteed as his body built a tolerance to its abilities.

 _SSHG_

A scream of pain reverberated through the Potions Classroom with a shrill fierceness that sent a shiver up and down his spine as black eyes flicked up from his grading to see several students piled around a body writhing in the center.

A cauldron was tipped on its side and the acrid liquid ran out into the floor, the dunderheads he'd seen fit to allow into this advanced class paying little attention to it and more to the girl who writhed on the floor.

It annoyed him but he had little time to think about it as he waved the solution away with his wand and parted the students rather forcefully.

His horror at what he found was hardly contained as he stared at the bundle of robes and brown hair that cried in agony.

Hermione.

Hermione of all people had mucked up a potion and spilled it on herself.

Sneering and snarling he sent all of the other students from the room with a ferocity that told them he was mad about the screw up, not about the actual injury.

They were of the opinion Hermione would be in trouble. In reality Severus' heart was beating a dangerous rhythm in his chest as he tried to still her and calm her enough to evaluate her situation.

When he found the point of origin he could not have been more horrified, even as Hermione's cries calmed and her body stilled under his hands.

Her arm was a mangled lump of flesh and bone. The potion had made quick work of her robe's sleeve and the outer layers of her skin and had begun to eat its way toward her bone. Devouring even the blood left in its wake and moving as fast as he'd ever seen one progress.

He grunted his disgust and smoothed her hair back from her face, he'd seen worse, much, much worse. Of course he had, he'd been a death eater, but he'd never expected to see something so horrid happen to someone he actually _cared_ about.

"Okay love, it's okay, I need you to stay with me okay? I am going to fix you, I swear it but I need you to stay awake, if you go to sleep your body may try to shut down from the shock. Open those lovely eyes." Her eyes flicked open but only for a second before they fell closed once more.

"Hermione, do not do this to me witch, open your eyes." Her eyes shot open again and she questioned whether or not she heard him right.

"What did you just call me?" He tensed, he'd called her by name hadn't he? His face blanched and his eyes locked wall after wall.

She didn't want him to shut down on her, she couldn't focus, her arm was in agony. She groaned.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage to do this to yourself, witch?" Hermione blinked a few times and glanced around, realizing they were alone for the first time and biting her lip as she glanced down at her arm, every second the potion ate away at more and more of her flesh.  
"Look at me, not that." He commanded and her eyes shot back up to his.

"I'm not sure." She winced when her fingers twitched.

"I have something for it, but, it will hurt, there is nothing that can be done for that. Are you ready? Every second we waste risks the loss of your arm. Growing back limbs is time consuming and incredibly painful." Hermione winced at the thought and gave a little nod, he smoothed her hair back from her eyes again and Accio'd the vial he needed to him. It zipped through the air and into his hand.

Ah, the joy of being a wizard.

He watched her with dark eyes for a second in intense thought before an idea came to him.

"Do not assault me for this." She gave him an odd, wide eyed look as he unstoppered the vial, poised it over her arm and grabbed the unaffected portion of her wrist with his other hand. He bent near in half and she gave a little gasp when his lips took hers and the potion poured on her damaged arm in the same instant.

She groaned her pain into his lips and he released the arm and the vial lay forgotten on the floor as long, slender fingers came up to tangle in her hair.

A happy sigh escaped her as her arm began to cool from the numbing pain, his lips so soft on hers taking almost all of her focus.

When he released her her eyes flicked open and a little smile curled her lips as she stared up at him.

"Why Professor. I had no idea you felt that way." She giggled and wiggled her fingers in the same instant. His black hair curtained around his face as he stared down at her. He'd expected her to run, to scream, to slap him, instead she only stared up at him with those wide, doe eyes.

It had to be the shock, keeping her from acting in the expected manor, the injury had to be too much.

Hermione bit her lip and blinked up at him from her place on his lap rather sedately.

She wanted to sit up but she didn't want to break the moment, not yet, she didn't want to lose the focus of those intense black eyes and become simply a piece of the background again.

"Thank you." She breathed and he gave a little nod before he helped her up.

She felt lost without his touch on her skin and she shook her head to straighten her thoughts before she scooped up her bag. He hadn't spoken yet and she was getting worried she'd upset him.

She knew he'd only kissed her to distract her from the potions. Still, if it was the only one he granted her she would treasure it forever.

It had been chaste, and she wished it had not, longed for the taste of him to linger.

Never again. He would probably never even so much as look at her again.

"You're welcome, now please, go, and report to me for detention this evening for your complete lack of caution." It was half-hearted, contained none of the bite she was accustomed to from him and she nodded her head. Her back was still to him and he wanted to reach out and grab her. He stopped himself.

She'd only let him do it because of shock. She kept her back to him, he disgusted her, she didn't even want to look upon his face.

It shattered something in him that he hadn't realized was not already broken beyond repair. He breathed a sigh when she slipped from the room and fell back to his desk, sat in his chair and swept his hair back from his face.

If only.


	9. Chapter 8

It was with her heart in her throat that Hermione stood with her hand poised to knock outside of what she knew to be the door to Professor Snape's personal chambers. She'd walked away, and then back several times, posed as if she was going to knock, then dropped her hand and walked halfway down the hall.

From there she would turn on her heel, stride up to the door and raise her hand, then, her bravado would fall and she would stand there for a moment with wide eyes and turn back and walk away again.

After she'd repeated the process what had to be fifteen times her knuckles finally touched the wood of the door. Unfortunately, they made not a sound she tapped against it so lightly and she turned to walk away again, hand in her hair.

Hermione sucked a deep breath, screwed down her courage and turned to walk back one more time she was just raising her hand when the door opened and she was met with a black clad chest, silver and black buttons running up to a cravat covered neck. She looked up to meet his black gaze, eyebrow raised as if to ask what she thought she was doing.

She noticed her hand still raised and lowered it with an embarrassed little smile.

"Miss Granger? To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice was a bland drawl but still that deep tenor shot gooseflesh across her arms and all she could think about were those lips on hers. How she disturbingly thought she wanted them there again.

"You said that, if I umm, if I ever needed an escort down here to find you, it is late and I was going up to the lake, I was hoping you could take me as far as the main floor?" She for some reason could not hold his gaze and found herself staring down at her fingers. It had seemed like a clever excuse, a good reason to spend time with him alone, and he _had_ told her to find him. Though if the pensive look on his face told her anything it was that he hadn't expected her to actually do it.

He watched her for a few unnerving minutes before finally his head tipped up and down in the most minute of nods.

"One moment, I shall grab my cloak and join you. Perhaps you would like another story?" He couldn't pass up the opportunity she was presenting him with, more time spent with her would only further his cause. Yes, he would take any opportunity she gave him. His eyes locked on the hourglass on his table and narrowed on the black sand.

He only had so much time and he was not only desperate to live, he was desperate to live with the little witch.

She took a deep breath, eyes sparkled as he began to turn from her to get his cloak.

"I would love that." She grinned, hoping she didn't seem to desperate and he gave a little nod, she could see just the smallest tip of a smile on his lips.

She hoped someday she could see him smile for real.

Maybe she could even put it there?

Wishful thinking.

"Ready, Miss Granger?" He questioned and snapped her from her thoughts, his eyebrow raised as he stared down at her ever reddening face. He quite liked the little flush that took her sometimes.

"Can you, I mean, if it is okay, can you call me Hermione? Outside of class of course!" She held up her hands in a sign of surrender and he smirked, he'd not expected the request but he was certainly not opposed to it.

"Only if you will call me Severus, outside of class of course." His tone was husky, teasing, and almost playful. Hermione's eyes widened and she gave him the broadest grin yet.

"I'd really like that, Severus." She tested the name out. His jaw clenched, oh, if he made children with this woman he could not wait to hear her scream it.

"Marvelous, Hermione." She stared up at him with wide eyes and stepped back so he could pull the door to his dungeon chambers closed. Soon they were off and walked side by side in silence for a few moments.  
"Is there anything you would particularly enjoy a story about?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she was looking at him, her face so open he could read the shock there.

Every time his smooth voice drifted over her without annoyance it was like a new shock.

Every. Single. Time.

"I would very much like a happier story than last time." She looked pensive for a moment, he found it particularly attractive when her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she thought.  
"Tell me anything, any story you think I will enjoy." She glanced up at him openly and he raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicked to hers.

"Perhaps the story of Madame LaDamme?"

"Oh? Who is she?" He had her attention as they mounted the first set of staircases, he was attempting to draw this out, to keep her company for as long as possible. He enjoyed the way she swayed as she walked, her hand, arm, or shoulder bumping against his.

In fact, he found there was very little he did not enjoy about the witch as of late. An odd occurrence for him but a welcome one.

He smirked. "She _was_ the grand and illustrious Lady of this castle once, long ago." She seemed to enjoy history and so he would stick with that until he sussed out her other preferences.  
"She had a taste for the finest things in life, foods, jewels, silks. This Lady however was incredibly unhappy with her marriage, the Lord of the castle, Master LaDamme was a cruel man, cold and conceited. He wanted a child, had threatened her life many times if she did not soon provide him a son."

Hermione's lips pursed and she stopped walking, he knew he'd drawn her in at the look on her face. They stood at the entrance doors, her eyes locked on his face.

"I suppose, perhaps I can finish my story next time." He glanced out the doors and moved back as if to leave.

A bolt of electric pleasure shot through him when she caught his hand by the tips of her fingers and held it, her eyes wide on him.

"Can't you just, stay?" She paused, blinked, and looked terribly embarrassed. "I mean, to finish the story, of course."

He smirked. "Of course."

She didn't release his hand as they began to walk again and it took her a full fifteen steps or so before she realized and dropped it. He tried not to give a frustrated groan and just continue the story.

"Madame LaDamme was frightened of her husband, frightened of what he may do to her if she failed to produce an heir. What she'd never told her husband, what her family had never told her husband was the dire fact that, from her father's side of the family there was a genetic disorder, one that stopped the women producing children. If often skipped generations, would affect one sister but not the other, did not affect the sons at all. She was afraid she was afflicted with this familial defect, considered a curse by the women who bore it."

"That poor woman." Hermione gasped, they'd come to the lake and they stood facing one another again, Hermione had put her fingers to her mouth.

"I swear to you, her story is a happy one, shall I continue?" His fingers caressed her cheekbone gently and fell back to his side. Hermione sat and motioned for him to do the same, he did so with little complaint and they fell into a small silence as each stared out over the lake.

"Go on." Hermione breathed. She sat dangerously close to him and he wanted to close the distance, fit her body against his.

Not yet, in due time.

He hoped.

"The Madame was stricken, always weighed down by fear and soon, the man who tended her gardens began to notice. He'd sit with the Lady in the afternoons, drink water with her and listen to her woes. He developed…feelings for the young Madame and with every meeting these feelings grew. She was lovely, with long ebony hair and deep midnight eyes. He wrote poems about her, for her, loved her with every ounce of his being." Hermione gasped, surprised by the turn of events, she'd been convinced he was going to spin a sad yarn.

Somehow her head had ended up on his shoulder but he said nothing, and so she did not move, instead, she simply enjoyed the feeling of being close to another person. A person she was quite certain no one else got so close to.

"Finally, one December morning he confessed his love to the Lady, poured his heart to her and begged her to run away with him. She wanted to, for she'd fallen in love with him as well, but, she was so attached to the finer things. She begged him, pleaded with him to give her an hour's time to decide, told him if her answer was yes she would meet him amongst the flowers in an hour. It was hard for her, grappling with her decision but before she could make it for herself, her husband made up her mind. She'd gone to speak with him, attempt to reconcile her feelings and for reasons she never shared with her lover he struck her. Her decision was made with this action and she ran to join her lover in the garden. She warned him, she may not be able to bear children, she had not for this long. He confessed his true desire for children but told her that she was enough. He did not need children when he had her. The pair ran away together, both sacrificing something they cared so much for, for the love they shared with one another."

Suddenly, he noticed he felt even breaths caress his neck and glanced to the side, Hermione had fallen asleep, on his shoulder. He smirked, unsure how much of his story she had heard but pleased that she was comfortable enough with him to fall asleep on him.

He managed to pull his cloak around her chilled body as well and sat there, staring at the lake for the longest time. He didn't want to wake the witch, he just wanted to enjoy her for a while longer.


	10. Chapter 9

September and October had flown past with a speed Severus had never experienced and it was surprising to him that the end of November was upon them, the beginning of the Christmas season coming quickly.

Hermione and himself had slipped into an odd sort of friendship, she would join him every evening after dinner for a few hours and they would either settle into a comfortable silence and read, talk about their days, or on his favorite days, Hermione would curl into his side and ask him to tell her a story.

Today was an odd day, it was a Saturday which she normally spent with her friends but instead she was in his chambers, sat on his couch and fiddling with a spelled vial that changed color with mood. She would make herself happy, or request he did and then smile at the vial when it the little bubbles within turned a bright pink, she would think of something that mad her sad and watch it turn deep green.

Then she would insist he hold it and take it from him the moment it turned clear. She'd pestered him the first few times but he'd not given her an answer. He couldn't tell her he was feeling loving, it wouldn't be right, not when she obviously did not feel the same.

She put the vial back in its place and curled up beside him, her eyes rested on the hourglass and he could tell she wanted to ask, had since the first time she'd laid eyes on it. Luckily, she hadn't quite worked out yet how and it gave him some time.

He'd considered telling her, opening up and giving her the entire story but deep down, he knew that she would be with him just to keep him from dying.

He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and his eyes lingered there for what had to be just a bit too long.

"Severus, tell me a story?" She looked up at him from under his arm with wide eyes and he smirked, it was different than those he showed others, she noticed.

It was her smirk, her special smirk that he gave only her.

"There once was a wizard by the name of Alistair Stairing." Hermione chuckled.

"What a terrible name, poor wizard." He rolled his eyes and shushed her to continue.

"When he was just a young man he made some terrible decisions, decisions that lead to an early death for Alistair. Alistair, after his death, awoke in a great field, filled with more flowers than he had ever seen. Off on the horizon there was a tree, a tree on which the sun and moon shown at the same time."

"How beautiful." He smirked again, she would think it was beautiful, he remembered very clearly thinking it was unnerving.

Perhaps if she saw it in person she would find it disturbing.

"At the tree there was a man, he sat beneath the tree and waited patiently for Alistair, when he arrived he found it was his father there, his father was very displeased with him. He scolded him for a moment before a soft smile took his face and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 'It is true you are dead,' his father said, 'but, you are being given a second chance. You have one year to redeem yourself, find your true love and win her heart. If you succeed you will not die, if you fail, you will die on the spot.' Alistair was disturbed by this." Severus paused, he was changing the story just enough to make himself comfortable but he wanted desperately to gauge her reaction, she watched him with bated breath and he chuckled, a sound that rumbled from low in his chest.

"Poor man, it must be incredibly hard to find your true love. It can't have been hard to make her love him though, if she was his real true love." She mused, her eyes narrowed on her fingers in her lap.

She really didn't want him to see her as a silly romantic but it was easy for her to fall victim to her own romanticism. It was what had gotten her with Ron after all, a mistake she hoped never to repeat.

They just weren't…compatible.

"He thought so too, but when he returned he found her very easily, the task was winning her however, with only year to make her see that they were meant for one another he'd almost given up at the ten-month mark. He was ready to die, to let her be with the man she was engaged to and simply fall away, he loved her so much he would give her up if that would make her happy." Severus gulped, he was taking liberties with this story but gods he hoped it didn't go this way for him. Merlin, it would destroy him.

"Oh no! He should have just told her, I'm sure she was just worried to throw her chips in with him."

"You think so, do you?" He smirked down at her, a glint in his eyes that caught her off guard, still she gave a little nod.

"Sometimes you think someone doesn't love you and really they do, sometimes you think they do and they really do not."

"And what if he didn't want to make her feel obligated to be with him?" Severus questioned, his finger poked her in the rib and she laughed lightly, her eyes sparkled.

"Then he shouldn't tell her the entire story, perhaps only confess to her his feelings, show her how much she meant to him." Hermione watched him with a little smile on her face.

He wondered if it could be that simple. He didn't think so.

"Well, in this story he did not tell her, she found him afterward, dead on the ground with a shattered watch in his hand. Stricken with grief she left her fiancé and threw herself into her work."

"She lived her entire life alone because he was too much of a coward to confess his love?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That is the irony isn't it?" He was watching her closely, waiting for her reaction. He was using this as a gauge on his decision, though he had much more than two months and she was not even involved anymore. He needed to know how she responded to the story.

Because the truth was, when it came to his feelings, when it came to matters of the heart, he could be quite the coward.

He didn't want to be, but he also never wanted to be as broken as he'd been when Lily had turned her back on him. Not ever again.

Hermione scoffed. "That isn't irony Sev, that is cowardice, if you love someone, truly love them then you will at least tell them. Especially when you have something like an expiration date. I would want every moment I could get with the man I loved." Her eyes sparkled up at him still as she snuggled in his side.

He wanted to believe it was because she felt the same for him, but he'd seen, with his own two eyes that the vial had not changed to that heart lifting clear.

Hermione brushed a few strands of black hair back from his face and let her hand caress his cheek as it fell away.

"Severus, if you love someone you should never just let them go, you should always fight for what you want, love is worth the battle, always." She gave him a smile and turned to stare out the window for a moment.

"Even if they're someone who could never want you?" He watched the side of her head, his eyes flicked to her chest that rose and fell. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but had promised himself he wouldn't breach her thoughts unless invited.

"How will you ever know if you don't try?" She gave him a meaningful look before she cast a Tempus and glanced at the time.  
"I have to meet with Harry and Ginny now, we're going Christmas shopping." She slipped from beneath his arm and he immediately felt her loss. He'd grown so accustomed to their time together. He wanted her there forever.

"Be safe, Hermione." She gave him a little peck on the cheek and he fought the urge to turn his head, to catch her lips. He really didn't want to scare her off though.

"Think about what I said?" She smiled as she backed away from him. He sighed and shook his head but smirked her smirk.

"I always do." She grinned at that and nodded.

"Good, I know what I'm talking about." He chuckled and shook his head at this.

"Insufferable know-it-all."

Her laughter trailed her out the door and he massaged the bridge of his nose, yes, he certainly had a lot to think about.

He glanced to the mood vial and accio'd it to him quickly. She was going present shopping, he only had one person to give a gift and he'd just decided what she would be getting.

He easily popped a button from the sleeve of his frockcoat and with a flick of his wand it was transfigured into a chain, the vial, with a few small changes easily slid onto it and the two looked natural together.

He stared down at the clear bubbles and shook his head.

It would make her easier to read if she wore it too.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey, I'm just going to head into the bookstore really quickly." Hermione glanced at Ginny and Harry, they were clinging close to one another in the cold and she gave them a big smile.

"We can come in with you." Harry offered, eyebrows furrowed in worry but Hermione just gave them a smile.

"No, go, I'll catch up in a few minutes, I just need to check on a book quickly." She slipped from the cold evening air into the warm air of the shop and her fingers began to thaw, mercifully. The woman who ran the store, Gemmelda was a sweet older witch with incredibly long gray hair that fell to her knees and bright green eyes. Hermione had run into her on a regular basis in many bookstores that carried the rarest of wizarding texts.

"Well, if it isn't our little genius." The woman smiled and slipped from behind the counter to give Hermione a hug that was gratefully returned. The old witch smelt of cinnamon and books, two of Hermione's favorite things, and reminded her of a Grandmother.

"Hi Nanny Gem, I was just curious if my book is here yet?" Hermione brushed some curls behind her ear and smiled hopefully. She had a month before Christmas but she wanted to make sure Severus' gift was perfect. The elder witch slipped back behind the counter and rummaged for a moment under the till.

"I believe it came in just this morning, where did I put that book?" The elder witch talked to herself as she dug and Hermione shook her head with an internal giggle. She could only hope to be so endearing when she was as old.

"What are you looking for Gem?" A male voice called from the back, Poppy Albert, Gemmelda's husband shuffled out, an old wizard with a gleam of mischief in his eye always. He pinched the older witch on the bum and she gave a little squeal of surprise as she dug.

It took everything in Hermione not to burst out laughing.

"Now you, we have company!" She scolded and swatted behind her but continued to look under the counter, Albert leant down beside her and watched with interest.

"What are you looking for, love?" He questioned again and this time the woman paused to look at him.

"That book that came in this morning, it was for that little doll over there and now I can't seem to find it." The woman brushed dust from her hands on the front of her robes as she stood from her crouched position. The old man chuckled and shook his head.

"Didn't see you there sweetie, have a hug for Poppy Albert?" He questioned as he came around and gave Hermione a warm hug as well. These people were as close to grandparents as she had and she very much enjoyed whenever she ran into them. They called her all kinds of pet names, typically thrust sweets at her, and fussed over her. It was pleasant when one was so far from their family or, in her case, had lost their parents.

"Thank you Poppy, I can honestly come back for it later." She smiled and waved a hand, the old witch clucked and her husband shook his head with a booming laugh.

"Oh no need for that, I've got it right here, just thought I'd have a spot of fun with old Nanny over there." He grinned and gave her a little wink. Hermione chuckled and took the book from him, it turned into peals of laughter when the old witch rounded on him and began to give him a good scolding.

"I have to get back to the school now. Thank you, guys." She said, though she was certain it had gone unheard as she slipped from the shop with her book, already paid for. The gold leaf on the cover sparkled marvelously and she hugged it to her chest.

Yes, this was something he would love.

She laughed at the sound of a hex and a yelp from Poppy Albert and almost scurried off down the path.

She would have to go back and visit them sooner next time, they always seemed to lift her spirits.

 _SSHG_

Hermione had slipped into Severus' chambers after her trip to Hogsmeade and had been more than surprised to find his library empty. She'd never breached his bedroom and had no intention of starting so instead she fell onto the comfortable sofa and curled her legs beneath her with a book while she waited for him.

She assumed he'd gone to get dinner from the house elves but released a surprised squeal when he came from his bedroom instead.

She licked her lips. As she gawked and Severus stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

He was fresh from a shower, his black hair wet and hanging limply around his face. His lean torso was exposed and a smattering of black hair lead below a Slytherin green towel.

She blinked. The bottom of his thighs were exposed, pale and muscular, little scars lined every exposed inch of him.

She thrust her book up into her face and forced down a groan.

"I am so sorry!" She was glad for the book, it hid the bright red blush she could feel crawling down from her face to her neck.

Oh Merlin but wasn't he sexy.

She glanced up over the top of the book and he was still stood there, now there was a wicked little smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"Shouldn't you, umm, get dressed?" She squeaked and he chuckled, a deep sound that drifted from him and wrapped around her.

"Considering you let yourself into my chambers, I think you deserve every bit of this embarrassment." His voice was husky and she had to fight back images of that body laying over her. No sense in getting worked up. Her thighs clenched.

He came and sat on the sofa beside her and her eyes flicked over to him, though her head did not turn. Thick masculine thighs peeked out at her and she bit her lip. Her fingers itched to reach over and touch them, to see if the skin was as firm as it appeared.

 _Control yourself Hermione._ She scolded herself and her eyes flicked back to the words in her book.

"Do you really think this is appropriate," she gulped, "Severus?"

"Does my body disturb you, Hermione?" He drawled, his voice a deep purr, Hermione whimpered when long, slender fingers swept a curl from her shoulder and began to twist it, tauntingly.

What a wicked man!

"I don't think disturb is the word." She flinched at her own words and he chuckled, a dark sound she'd never heard before, it almost sent her running from the room.

He was so much, masculine scent, lean body, the wet black hair around his face.

Too much, he was too much, and she was floundering.

"And what is the word?" His fingers found her chin, tipped her face to look at him, she wet her lips, suddenly at a loss for words.

She cleared her throat but still nothing would come. He smirked.

"Fine, I will dress, you really should calm down, witch." He stood from the sofa and the towel fell down his hips to expose the V of his groin. She almost fainted.

In fact, she may have blacked out for a split second because when she opened her eyes again his back was to her and he was slipping into his room.

And suddenly she was on her feet, not in control of her own body, she was following him.

Curious, she was curious, that was all.

Would he let her look?

He glanced over his shoulder at her and stepped into his room, the door open as if inviting her in. She stepped, one foot over the threshold and waited for him to scold her.

When he didn't she stepped the rest of the way in and took a few more, he'd vanished from in front of her.

Hadn't he just been there?

She glanced at the bed, all green and black and smooth as silk.

The door shut behind her and her back tensed, a little rush of air escaped her.

"Now you are here, did you think beyond this point?" She turned to face him, his eyebrow was in his hairline, his eyes dark and sparkling in the torchlight. She exhaled, focused on her breathing for a second.

"Not really, no, I just…I don't know why I came, I'm sorry." She looked down at her bare feet and his stepped into her view. Her eyes traced up the length of him until they rested on his face again.

"Never be sorry for being curious, it is one of your best qualities." This time he smirked, another wicked, dark smirk that caught her breath in her chest and stunned her into stillness.

His hands took one of hers and brought it up to his chest, traced it down the center to his lean stomach for her.

Her breaths came quicker, eyes watched her fingers trace over the wound muscle there, slight, but present. Perfect.

She wet her lips again and tried to keep her composure.

"Is this what you wanted, Hermione?" His voice was low, guttural and it made her heart race in her chest as she gave a little nod. "Then allow me to indulge you." That smirk again.


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione's cheeks flushed red as she stared into her cauldron. It was Monday and her weekend was still fresh on her mind.

Of course, there were the little things like going shopping and spending time with friends. And then there was the other thing.

The moment Severus had come out in a towel, the moment he'd grasped her smaller hand in his and traced it across his body. Soon he'd released it and her other hand had come up. She'd explored him, neck to the top of his towel and it had been an interesting experience to say the least.

 _She'd gotten bolder with her exploration and she knew she hadn't imagined it when he'd shuddered beneath her fingers. It was an odd feeling warm, pleasant, it spiked a rush of something sharp, a need, straight to her abdomen._

 _He grabbed her fingers and stilled them, brought them up to his mouth and kissed their tips before he released them._

 _"_ _Enough, witch. You will have to sate any further curiosity at another time." He'd run his fingers down the side of her face and rested his hand on her shoulder before he very courteously asked her to leave and she'd all but drifted back to her dorm._

"Let us not have any accidents like your last, Hermione." His lips were close to her ear and ran a chill down her spine, her eyes snapped up from her cauldron and she found his face retreating from a nearness she'd not anticipated. Her knees quivered as she glanced at the dark look in his eyes.

The man knew what he was doing to her and it only made her all the crazier.

"Of course." She blinked, shook herself from her daze and returned to her potion, he drifted away to check on someone else and she breathed a sigh of relief.

How did he expect her to concentrate when he stood so close?

Her other two advanced classes for the day flew by and before she knew it she was in the great hall, having dinner with her friends who laughed and joked around her.

No one found it odd she didn't speak as she had a book cracked open in front of her and her eyes were pouring across the pages. It wasn't a matter of the book being so incredibly interesting as it was that she wanted to seem busy, when in reality she'd read the same page one-hundred times.

Her eyes flicked to the staff table where Severus sat watching her with dark eyes. Ron slipped his arm around her shoulders and she was immediately startled from her stare. Severus' eyes narrowed just before her head whipped around to look at the redhead.

"I'm sorry, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She bit out and he gave her that goofy lopsided grin that may have won her in the past. It wasn't working now.

Harry and Ginny watched with guarded looks.

"Don't bite my head off 'Mione, I made a mistake, look, meet me and talk to me, just give me a few minutes of your time." His eyes softened and she sighed, massaged the bridge of her nose. She tried to shrug Ron's arm off but it wouldn't budge and she could feel Severus' eyes burning into the side of her head.

She hoped he wasn't taking this the wrong way.

She wasn't sure why she hoped that, considering they weren't together but for some reason, she felt like they were.

As if they'd just fallen naturally into the roles and had done all but proclaim their status.

Of course, she couldn't be certain he looked at it the same way, she could hope.

"When?" Hermione heaved a breath and Ron smiled at her again. He was a sweet man, for all of his flaws he could be a good guy and she hated to just brush him off as if they hadn't been friends for more than seven years.

"I knew you'd say yes, 'Mione." He breathed a little sigh of relief and she almost elbowed him in the gut. Just when she was beginning to feel bad. Thank Merlin for that mouth of his.  
"Meet me tonight, midnight, at the lake, it will be nice and private so we can talk." He smiled before he turned back to his plate and fell onto his food again.

Hermione shook her head and turned to look back at Severus. He was watching her with a raised brow and a very unamused glint in his eye. She shivered for different reasons now. She needed to speak with him before she met with Ron.

Hopefully he wasn't too terribly cross with her.

SSHG

"What was that about?" He grunted as soon as she was in his chambers, her back to the door as he grew increasingly close to her.

She took a deep breath and laced her fingers together as he came to stand toe to toe with her. Her eyes never left his, didn't want him to think she had any reason not to look him in the face.

"Hermione, tell me, please?" His forehead touched hers and he reached down to grab her fingers, twined them with his.

Yes, there was definitely something between them, she just wished he would hurry up and give it a label so she could finally know where she stood.

Was she simply entertainment or was she something more?

She had frankly ceased to care; she would take whatever time with him she could get.

His black eyes burned into her brown and she chewed her lip for a second before she spoke.

"Ron wanted to speak with me, asked me to meet him by the lake at midnight." Severus groaned, his face twisted for a brief second in what appeared to be pain before it vanished.

He tried to pull away from her but she held his fingers fast, wouldn't let him escape and he watched her with a guarded expression.

"Severus, what is this? What are we?"

He had to have known the question was coming, and of course, he had, somewhere deep inside. Still when she asked, it shocked him and he blinked a few times, had to try and get his bearings again.

This witch was getting inside his head, inside him, and she was making him feel and act in ways he would never have in the past.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

"Hermione." He finally broke a hand free of her iron grasp and brought it up to caress her cheek. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment and he had to appreciate the beauty there.  
"You wish to have an honest answer, correct, the truth?"

Her eyes flicked open, that deep amber and he almost lost himself in them.

"Yes, always the truth Severus." She breathed and he cupped her cheek, stared into her eyes, he needed her to see the honesty in his words, the depth of his feelings.

"Then, I wish to court you, I aspire to…I would like to someday marry you." He admitted and Hermione stared at him hard, eyes wide as she took in his words.

"Really?" There was a giggle in her voice. He wondered for a moment if she was mocking him and almost lashed out until he saw the tears that welled in her eyes, the pure glee on her face.

"Won't you do that? Do you really want to?" She turned her face and kissed the hand that still cupped her cheek and he gave an awed nod, not prepared for that answer.

"More than anything, witch." He rasped and Hermione leaned into his chest, her fingers releasing his on their entwined hands to come around his back. She latched onto him in the tightest hug he could ever recall receiving and his eyes were twice their usual size.

It took him a stiff moment to realize what was happening and he was oh so fortunate for the witch's patience. She waited and held him while he found his balance and his arms came around to her back to hold her stiffly. She smiled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

She imagined hers matched its rhythm and found she liked the idea of that.

"May I follow you to this conversation? Your safety is paramount; you are so important to me." She pulled back to look up at him and blinked a few times.

"Ron wouldn't hurt me."

"Perhaps not physically." He scowled and Hermione smoothed the crease between his brows with her thumb.

"If it will make you feel better." She shook her head and the pair broke apart, he watched her contemplatively for a second and she only managed to stare back.

"I would like to take you out on a date."

"I would love that." She smiled up at him and his thumb caressed her cheek before his hand fell away.

"Shall we read until the time arrives?" He questioned, held an arm out to her, she took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead her to his library, she remembered the sight of him coming out in his towel and turned a bright shade of red.

If he was courting her that meant more curiosity could be sated, right?


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione watched Ron's face as he confessed his love, told her how he wanted to have multiple children with her, marry her, and be bound for life.

He apologized for being so crass, and rude, and for spreading lies about her and told her he would never make the same mistake again if she just gave him a second chance.

Severus watched with narrowed eyes as the redhead blundered on and Hermione watched him with her wide eyes.

He wanted to stop it right there, didn't want to lose her.

Still he hung back, did as she'd asked of him before they'd left. She'd agreed to his courting her, agreed to a date with him.

She curled her body into his chest and hugged him as if he was the last thing she had left to hold on to.

He had to keep reminding himself, telling himself she was not going to change her mind just because of Weasley's confession.

"Oh Ronald." She touched his cheek and Severus felt his blood surge, fire rushed through his veins, his heart pumped faster.

And then he spotted the look on her face.

He'd seen that look, seen it on Lily's face when he'd begged her forgiveness and confessed his love.

When she'd told him she was already with Potter, when she'd broken his heart.

The look of a woman who truly only saw you as a friend.

"I want to be your friend Ron, but, I'm with someone else." Those words surged pride through his chest and he wanted to beat against it in a male display and rub Weasley's face in it.

Of course, he had more self-control than that. Didn't mean he couldn't fantasize.

And to be honest, didn't he fantasize about so much more than that?

"What do you mean with someone else? Who is he?" He demanded, grasped her by the shoulders. Severus tensed but he could see she wasn't being hurt and it wasn't his place to do anything about it.

"Let go Ron, we can speak about this like adults." She ground out, annoyed but very good at holding on to her own self-control.

The witch never ceased to amaze him.

His witch, gods that felt good to think. He couldn't wait to say it, all the time. They just had this little bump to get over.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He released her shoulders and stared at her with glassy blue eyes. Hermione took a breath and stepped back from him a step.

"I will always love you, but I don't think I ever was, or can be, in love with you."

"What the bloody hell is the difference 'Mione?" He half shout-half whispered and she closed her eyes for a second.

"It means that you are like my brother, like Harry, you are not someone I could bond with, that I could have children with. I don't love you in that way, Ron." She was trying to be gentle but Severus knew first hand this was a hard thing to take. Something incredibly difficult to wrap your mind around.

It had taken him years.

How can you love someone but not be in love with them?

Now he understood. He was falling in love with Hermione, he'd simply loved Lily.

The difference was amazing, when he finally found it.

He understood her choices now. Better than he ever thought he would.

"Please Hermione, you're just confused, and who is he?" His eyes were closed, his face turning a bright shade of red. Hermione watched him with a guarded expression, unsure of his reaction.

"Please don't flip out Ron."

Was she going to tell him? Surely not!

Surely she wouldn't want anyone to know about them? It was one thing to agree to a date with him, an entirely different thing to tell people she was.

"It's Professor Snape, Ron." She mumbled and Severus fell back against the tree he'd been hiding behind. She'd told him?

She was okay with people knowing?

His mind reeled but it was only for a moment before he was snapped out of it by the redhead yelling.

"That greasy, nasty, old, disgusting git!?" Hermione braced herself against his words with clenched fists.

"Not another word Ron, you'll regret it." She blinked up at the redhead, her fists clenched at her side, Severus had stepped out from behind his tree, ready to jump in the middle of it.

"What? Upset I'm talking about the old bat now? First you defend that slimy worm Malfoy and now Snape, I didn't know you were so loose 'Mione." He sneered, it was all it took, Hermione's fist pulled back and she'd decked the wizard right in the nose before Severus could even make it to them. Ron fell away groaning about his nose and cupping his hands around it.

"Bleeding mad! You've gone nutters!" He screeched and Hermione rolled her eyes as he rushed away, she tried to shake the pain out of her knuckles as Severus finally made his way to her.

Suddenly she was enveloped in warm arms and a smile crossed her lips.

"As happy as I am to have you proud to proclaim our status, perhaps he was not the best to begin with?" She wound a thick piece of black hair around her pointer finger and smiled up at him.

"Lavender was unavailable and I prefer word travels quickly." She smirked and his own lips twisted up into a pleased smirk.

"A bit of Slytherin in you I'm afraid, sweet witch."

"Perhaps." She winked playfully and the stepped apart, stared at each other for a moment and Hermione grinned.  
"Will you take me for a walk, Severus?" She blinked up at him and he sighed softly, his eyes flicked out over the lake and then back to her eyes.

He couldn't deny her, imagined he never would be able to.

"Come then, I suppose you'll want a story as well?" He questioned, snatched her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. She flushed a light red in the moonlight and he smirked.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"You could never be too much trouble." He assured and the pair began to walk. When his story was finished, they stopped and sat down in the dew dampened grass. It was cold and Hermione's breath danced in front of her but his charms were strong and the warming charm he'd placed on them at the beginning of the night held.

He wanted to know this witch, inside and out. They spoke at length about her love of potions- he approved, her cat, Crookshanks- he would have to get used to it, her parents before their deaths- he wished he could meet her father and ask for her hand like a proper gentleman.

When she finally dozed off with her head on his arm this time he did not hesitate to scoop her into his arms and carry her back into the castle.

He tucked her into his bed and found his way to a sofa before he settled in to sleep for the night, his ears listening for the soft sound of her breaths as she slept.

Yes, he certainly could get used to being near that sweet sound.


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione sat curled on Severus' sofa with a book folded open in front of her. He had told her to wait there for him while he prepared for their first date and so she waited as patiently as she possibly could.

On the outside.

On the inside she was a bouncing jumble of nerves that showed in the ever-present bounce of her foot.

"Are you ready my dear?" She let out a breath and looked up at him, he wore his usual frock coat and but his teaching robes were replaced with a much newer looking set of black robes. His hair was pulled back low at the nape of his neck and a strand fell forward into his face.

She swallowed and gave a little nod as she set the book down beside her and stood.

"You look amazing." She watched him with wide eyes, he chuckled but it was dark a dark sound as his eyes raked up her body. Black burned a path up her red silk robes to her bare neck, her hair pulled back in a loose bun that gathered curls around her face.

"I think it is I who owes that sentiment to you, witch." He strode quickly to her and took her hand in his, she gave a shy little smile. She wasn't sure why she felt shy all of a sudden, they'd spent the better part of the last three months as friends.

This was different though. She didn't know how, she just knew it was.

"Thank you." She beamed and it was all he could do to keep his heart in his own body and out of her hands. She would physically hold it as well as metaphorically if she gave him many more smiles like that.

"I should be thanking you, Hermione." He watched her face closely. "You honor me by allowing me to escort you this evening." She blushed.

She had been growing used to his formal speech but still yet, sometimes it made her heart flutter. She didn't think she ever wanted to be entirely accustomed to it.

"Where are we going?" She tipped her head to the side, a curious purse took over her lips and he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased and brought her hand into the crook of his arm as he lead her from his chambers and eventually from the dungeons and castle into the cool night air. She shivered and a warming charm fell over them like a warm cloak.

"Thank you, Sev." She smiled up at him and he had to remind his heart to keep beating.

Gods, what was the witch doing to him?

"My pleasure." His lips twitched as he lead her along the path to the lake, they had received their first snow of the season and the light white dust was settled across the ground.

Hermione's gasp at the scene in front of her when they came to the lake was all of the confirmation that she was happy with what he'd done that he could ever need.

Hermione stared at the scene in front of her with wide brown eyes, the glow of candles was soft around a little two person café table situated near the lake, a candle levitated near the center, no doubt holding a warming charm as she felt herself step into heated air the closer they came.

"Oh." The fingers of her free hand covered her mouth and when her eyes flicked to his face he was smirking- her smirk.  
"This is beautiful." She whispered, her eyes trying to take it all in. He released her hand from the crook of his arm and led her to the table with a firm hand on the small of her back.

When she was seated and staring breathlessly at him from across the table a house elf, a free elf named Nibbly brought their food with a soft pop and vanished. She hardly had the focus to pay attention to the food that had been settled in front of her as Severus took her hand across the table and looked into her eyes.

Who cared about food when the man was staring at her like that?  
She certainly didn't.

"Severus, this is wonderful, I can't believe you did this." She breathed, her heart fluttered in her chest.

He raised an eyebrow, playful smirk at the corner of his lips. "Do not grow too accustomed to this witch. I fear I have used up my romantic reserves for the year."

"Can we do it again next year?" The question was out of her mouth before she could even think about it. There was no way to know if they would be together the next year, if he would change his mind or not. It had just felt so normal, as if they would never not be together.

A real smile ghosted across his face and she blinked, it had come and gone so quickly she almost thought she'd imagined it.

"You plan to be with me this time next year?" The question wrapped warm around her, the hope that glinted in his eye enough to send her to the alter with him if he so desired.

She had to get herself pulled back in.

"Of course, if you haven't grown tired of me by then." She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. His fingers were warm around hers and she reveled in the sensation.

"I'm afraid I will never grow tired of you." He motioned to their food, his eyes finally flicking away from hers, though he did not release her hand. It danced warm chills up her arm and down her spine.

They ate in amicable silence, their hands still twined over the table and they did not release one another even as they stood and the table vanished from between them. The candles lingered and Severus used their twined hands to pull her to him.

She crashed delicately into his chest and finally with her hand free she balled both into the fabric of his robes. Her eyes were wide, head tilted back and staring up into his.

He smirked as he stared down at her.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do this." His husky voice hit her ears like a shockwave, his breath drifted across her lips and they parted just the littlest bit. An invitation.

Slowly, torturously slow, his lips drifted towards hers until they claimed them. His soft lips molded to hers almost perfectly as the kiss began soft and gentle. It reached an intensely passionate crescendo rather quickly, his tongue begging for entrance.

Her inhale of breath, the raw hot sensation that rushed through her when it slipped inside and explored her. Took in the sweet taste of her. She inhaled deep through her nose and her hands snaked up around his neck to loosen his low ponytail and then fist in his hair.

He grasped her by her lower back and pulled her flush with him, his mouth lifted into a smirk when they finally broke away and she just stood there with her eyes closed. Her entire body was rioting, her mind going into overdrive as she tried to reconcile all of the sensations that rushed through her.

"Severus." She whispered, his lips still so close to hers she could flick her tongue out and lick them.

"Yes love?" His voice was huskier- if it was possible- against her lips and she shuddered beneath him.

"Again." She breathed and his lips claimed hers with a fierce passion, a low rumble coming from his chest and vibrating against her. Her thighs clenched and he felt the action. It brought another smirk to his lips and flush to her cheeks.

 _SSHG_

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny questioned her friend over breakfast, Hermione's eyes seemed to snap back into focus as she looked at the redhead who watched her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yea, fine, just thinking." She sighed dreamily and Ginny pursed her lips.

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds for a minute." Ginny snapped, the boys had gone off to help the new captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and the girls were having a rare breakfast alone together.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled and brushed a bundle of curls behind her ear.

"Ginny, I think I'm in love." She sighed and if she'd though Ginny looked confused before then she was mistaken. Now Ginny's eyes were the size of saucers and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! With who? Details, now!" The redhead demanded as she leaned across the table on her elbows, she was close to Hermione's face but it was a breach of personal space she'd grown accustomed to.

"You'd never believe me."

"It's not Snape is it? I though you were just trying to get Ron back when you told him that." Ginny admitted, her cheeks flushed a light red and Hermione shook her head, her fingers came up to brush through bushy locks.

"No, I wasn't trying to get back at him, or get him riled, or anything like that. I meant it, I'm with Professor Snape."

Ginny simply stared, dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious." The redhead whispered and shook her head, eyes wide.

"I am completely serious Ginny. We had our first date last night and it was the most wonderful date I could have ever imagined." She sighed dreamily, Ginny shook her head.

"I've stumbled into some type of alternate reality, haven't I?" She pinched herself but only winced when it hurt and looked around.  
"Am I sleeping? Shouldn't have cake before bed I suppose." Hermione gave her best female friend a scolding look but shook her head in amusement.

She hadn't exactly expected ecstatic reactions; she simply didn't care. He was so much more important to her than their opinions of him, no matter what they were.


	15. Chapter 14

Ten dates, ten dates since their first and so many more days spent in each other's company. It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was sitting in the floor in front of Severus' fireplace, her eyes focused on her wrapping as her fingers folded and tugged at the paper.

Typically, she would spend her Holidays with her parents and the Weasleys, but, given the recent loss of her parents to the war and her obvious reasons for discomfort with the Weasleys at the moment she was happy to spend her Holiday at the castle with Severus. Most of the students were gone and they'd spent their time reading, talking, and enjoying meals together.

Now they were preparing to go to bed and she'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask to stay the night with him. She didn't necessarily want to do anything- not that she didn't want to do anything either, but, she really wanted to sleep beside him.

He made her feel warm, accepted, comfortable, and calm. All feelings she was hoping to embrace on her first Holiday without her parents.

His present finally cooperated and the little book was wrapped beautifully in silver paper, she set it gently on the fireplace and stared hard at the hourglass that sat there.

She'd wanted to ask about it a dozen times but had never worked out just how to ask. It was lovely, the silver frame that encased two glass bulbs. Black sand funneled from the upper to lower bulb, she noticed it seemed to almost fall grain by grain, so slowly it was hard to see but there was a visible pile in the bottom of the hourglass.

She wanted to reach up and run her fingers across the silver frame but she did not want risk upsetting Severus, it seemed to be important to him.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and she shook her head and stepped away.

He finally exited his room in a black robe and she wondered if he wore anything beneath it. Her eyes pinched closed as she glanced over at the surprised look on his face.

"I had thought perhaps you would have left, but then, I didn't want to risk your embarrassment like last time." He smirked, eyebrow raised and Hermione shook her head with a nervous laugh. She was still very much embarrassed as she thought about his nude body beneath that robe.

"I wanted to umm, I was going to ask if I could stay here?" She was staring down at her toes that dug into the plush rug in front of his fireplace. His eyes flicked from her, to the fire, to the present wrapped and sitting atop his mantle that hadn't been there before.  
"I'm sorry that was a stupid question, of course you want your privacy." She turned to leave at his silence and he knew he had to act quickly, she was ready to take this step and Merlin if he would be the one to cock it up.

"Hermione." He caught her by the arm and she glanced back over her shoulder at him, her eyes stung but she held back the tears. She didn't know why she was getting all emotional, most likely the real and very striking loss of her parents at such a time.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, I just, I miss them so much." She sniffed and he pulled her around to him. Before she knew what was happening her face was in his silk covered chest and tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"You are not stupid, love, just hurt. I understand, it is hard to lose those you love." He hugged her sobbing form tightly to him and she sniffed a few times before she pulled back.

"Thank you, Sev." She looked up at him with those wide, honest eyes and he closed his own with a groan. Before he could stop himself his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss. Soon her mouth eased open and she met his tongue, stroke for glorious stroke as he backed her into his room.

His eyes sparkled darkness when they broke apart, her knees at the edge of his bed.

"Perhaps it is time to resume our satiation of your curiosity?" He raised an eyebrow, fully prepared to be pushed away. Hadn't seen been the one to tell him she was not physical enough for Weasley at the beginning of term?

He'd tried to reconcile himself with that, understanding that she may never have the same interest in the more carnal pleasures in life as he. Still, he longed for her, her heat beneath him, the smell of them mixing.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." She breathed, her fingers traced across a tight nipple beneath his robe and he could have flung her down and taken her right then. The wanton look on her face, the sparkle in her eyes.

Gods had he ever seen anything so purely sexual, so utterly attractive.

"Gods witch, you must seek to undo me." He husked, his eyes drifted closed for a moment as his lips found her collarbone and kissed there, worked their way up her neck with delicate caresses. She sighed and relaxed into him more, her fingers roaming his shoulders and falling down to his chest.

She tugged at the sash holding his robe closed and it fell open. He pulled back a smirk on his face as her eyes traced down his body. Nothing, he'd been wearing nothing under that robe and her breath caught in her throat as she stared down every delicious inch of him. His lean abdomen to the V that had ducked beneath his towel when last she saw him.

He grasped her fingers in his and as he'd done last time led her hand to him, traced her smaller fingers across the dip of his hips. The length of his erection pressed delicately into her stomach and soon his fingers had left hers and she was making her way there on her own.

He hissed when her fingers drifted across his shaft before coming up and down in a tantalizing stroking motion. He clenched his jaw to keep any number of words from escaping him.

He wouldn't scare the witch off with his bedroom talk, not yet. Soon perhaps she would be ready to hear what he wanted to do to her, not yet.

Too soon, it was too soon.

Her other hand came up to stroke his upper thigh as the one that caressed his shaft dipped down towards his testicles and gave them a little feel. Her eyes widened in surprise when his cock twitched against her stomach and he smirked, eyes closing in sheer pleasure.

"I believe it is my turn, my sweet witch." His voice ran chills down her spin and her eyelids fluttered at his words as he undid the front of her robes and watched them fall to the floor. She wore her usual sleep attire beneath, those short little shorts and a sports bra. All the easier for him. He smirked.

His fingers trailed up along the edge of her bra and she paused, stared into his eyes with such pure trust it almost ripped his heart from his chest.

Gods, she was going to be the death of him. His fingers slipped beneath the border and soon it was tugged up over her head with no resistance. He stared, the globes of her breasts beautiful before him.

She was perky without excess and her taught little rose colored nipples begged to be in his mouth.

His fingers trailed her stomach, a sensual discovering as he found the edge of her shorts and made quick work of them and the knickers beneath. When she stood fully exposed as he did she blushed a light red and he thought it the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His fingers trailed her hips, the other hand caressed a breast as he watched her with intense eyes, she shivered and her hand locked around his hard length, began to do more than simply caress.

"Mm, Hermione." He grunted, his eyes closed as his hips bucked of their own volition in her hand. She moaned when his mouth dipped and caught a nipple. He wanted to taste her, every inch of her.

Take his time and, of course, make her scream his name. He smirked into her breast.

Definitely make her scream his name.

He tugged away from her gently and pushed her back onto the bed with a giggling squeal. She watched him as he knelt down onto his knees and tugged her hips to the edge of the bed. Her knees hooked over his shoulders and she gasped. Fingers parted her fleshy lips and he lapped at her for a moment, happy with the sweet juices he found there he became more adamant, she squirmed, writhed, cried out beneath him.

Firm hands caught her hips and pulled them up, held her open to him and her fingers finally found purchase in his hair.

"Oh gods! Oh Severus!" She cried out, her leg muscles spasmed and he knew she was reaching her peak, he pulled back, only for a moment and licked his lips as he stared up at her.

"Let go, witch, take the pleasure I have for you." His husky drawl curled tighter the want in her stomach and when his mouth descended upon her again, his tongue flicking in and out of her hot core she came, clenching, screaming, and spasming around him.

He smirked when he released her hips as she panted on the bed.

"No wonder everyone is so interested in sex." She panted as he climbed up her length and settled himself between her thighs.

"And I still have so much more to show you." He smirked, wicked, hot, her stomach clenched, tightening again.  
"For now though, we sleep." He kissed her lips delicately before he rolled from her and pulled her into his chest. She heaved a little sigh and glanced down at his still erect member, firm and standing proud between his powerful thighs and hips.

"What about you?" She chewed her lip as she glanced from him to his erection. He smirked and ran his fingers over the blood filled member.

"Give me your hand, Hermione." He took her hand in his and lead it to his shaft again, with his wrapped around hers they brought him to climax together. She watched his face, the clench of the muscles, the groans and hisses of pleasure as he helped her bring him relief.

When he spilled his sticky seed across her hand and she tipped her head at it with curiosity he heaved a breath.

Unfortunately for him, his cock stirred to life again when the witch's tongue flicked out to taste and he groaned.

"Enough of that witch. Sleep." He demanded and quickly scourgified the rest of his release away.

She snuggled into his chest, nude and pressed against him and he sighed his pleasure.

His fingers traced little patterns on her side and hip and he kissed the side of her head.

"You are amazing." He breathed into her hair, her breaths had already begun to fall even and he smirked into the wild curls that tickled his chest.

He honestly couldn't have asked for a better true love.


	16. Chapter 15

Hermione and Severus sat in his little library dressed only in robes and just enjoying each other's company.

Severus had sent for a house elf to bring them breakfast and they'd eaten in silence. When they were done and their plates gone Hermione grabbed his gift from the mantle and held it gently to her chest. Severus wondered what book she'd gotten him, knowing the shape anywhere and he wondered at what she would have gotten him.

"I know this may seem like an odd gift but I really do hope you like it." She presented it to him, outstretched in both her small hands and he smiled softly at her, the first he'd ever granted her.

"I'm certain I could never dislike anything you give me." He took the parcel delicately and pulled his own gift from his robes, he handed the little box to her gently and she cupped it in her hands as if it were precious.

Another reason to adore her.

He cracked the paper apart gently with expert fingers and Hermione watched with her lower lip trapped between her teeth when slid the book from its wrapping. His eyes took in the gold leaf filigree as his fingers caressed the side of the time worn book.

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

Was scrawled across the cover in ornate lettering and his eyes shot up to her face when he cracked the book open and there it was. His spells, his alterations to the text.

"How? Where?" He was at a loss, his eyes wide as he stared at the little witch who was holding herself now, as if afraid he'd be upset.

He wasn't, this was a piece of him, a piece of his youth that he never thought he'd see again.

His eyes traced the words held within, his spells, his words, his work.

He'd thought it lost forever after Potter had it.

"I had it sent away to have the cover altered and the pages repaired, it was damaged after the fire in the Room of Requirement but it was salvageable." She had her arms wrapped around herself, her face still worried. He placed the book down beside him and stood quickly to stride over to her.

Hermione stared up into his face as his slender fingers came up to hold it on either side and his eyes burned into hers.

"It is the best, most thoughtful gift I have ever received, Hermione." He said honestly, his lips catching hers in a soft, affectionate kiss before he lay his forehead against hers.  
"You are the most amazing witch."

Her face lit up and she beamed that gorgeous smile at him again.

"I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid you would be mad." She breathed her sigh of relief and he smirked.

"Open yours." He slipped back just enough for her to open her gift but not enough for her to be out of his reach. He never wanted her to be out of his reach again.

How could he have gotten so lucky to have such a wonderful witch?

She picked the paper away from her present and opened the little box. She smiled brightly when she found her favorite knickknack from his chambers, his mood vial. It had been changed slightly to suit its new use as a necklace and the chain, black and onyx, reminded her of the buttons she spent so much time staring at on his frockcoat.

Her fingers caressed the cool glass and she looked up at him with a little smile.

"I love it." She pulled it free and handed it over to Severus. "Put it on me?"

He took it in nimble fingers and unclasped the chain as she turned her back to him and swept her hair away. He hooked it around her neck gently and she shivered, though if it was at the cool glass or the light caress of his fingers he couldn't be sure when she faced away from him. He pressed his body against her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen as she dropped her hair and her fingers came up to play with the necklace.

"I get the feeling you are attempting to read me however." She cocked an eyebrow as she spun in his arms and hooked her own up around his neck, her fingers played with the baby fine hairs at the nape of his neck and he smirked.

"My perfect little know-it-all." His lips fell onto hers in a soft kiss before he pulled back and glanced down at her neck, his heart lifted. Clear, it was clear.

This time his lips caught hers with a fierce passion she'd never felt from him before as he pushed her back to the bedroom and they fell in a mass of limbs on the bed.

She caressed his face when they finally broke apart and his eyes bore into hers.

"Hermione, I, I have something I need to tell you." She tilted her head and blinked up at him innocently.

"I'm always listening, Sev." He heaved a deep breath and stared into her eyes, so open, so believing.

"I'll be right back." He slipped from the room and came back a few seconds later with the hourglass.  
"It all started that day in the shrieking shack."

She sat up, very interested and curled her legs under herself.

"What is going on Sev?" She sounded concerned as he came and sat beside her on the bed, placed the surprisingly light hourglass in her hands.

"Shh, just listen, like with every story." His dark eyes were guarded and she tensed in her seat.

She would hear him out, but that didn't stop the little flip of concern in her stomach as he stared at her.


	17. Chapter 16

"Hermione, when you came back to get me from the shack…" He closed his eyes for a moment before he placed his hand on her knee and opened them again. "…I was dead. I died and when I awoke it was in this field, like the one in my story, a field of flowers." She nodded.

She was already beginning to see where this was going but she didn't interrupt, wanted to let him get the story out.

It was obvious he needed to get it off his chest.

"There was a tree, in the distance, a large bare tree on which the sun and moon both shone at the same time. It was…unnerving. Upon coming closer to the tree there was a girl, a little girl of about six and I couldn't explain it, there was this connection with her, this feeling that I couldn't wrap my mind around." He took a deep breath.

"When I came closer I discovered a girl with beautiful black eyes and bouncy, curly black hair, her features were soft, much softer than my own and her smile was the brightest I'd ever seen up to that point." He glanced down at the hourglass.

"A boy came after her, he brought that hourglass to me and when I looked upon him I had the same feeling, the bond, his hair was whiskey colored, long and straight and his eyes were that sharp black of the girl's. I gathered they were siblings but neither had a name. The girl told me she was there because I was there."

Hermione blinked a few times and put the hourglass in her lap, with her newly freed hands she reached up and cupped one of his cheeks, the other wrapping around his hand that sat on her leg.

"Were they your children Severus?" She didn't like the idea, she didn't think she'd like him having children with anyone but her, though it was too soon to go exclaiming anything like that.

"My smart witch." He smiled softly at her and tightened his grip on her hand.  
"I believe they were, yes, they told me that I had died but was getting my second chance, that all I had to do was find and win my true love in a year's time. The hourglass counts down my time." Hermione glanced down at the little grains of sand and blinked back up at him.

"But Sev, if you only have a year?" She paused, not sure she wanted to verbalize the question, her mouth had gone dry. Was she keeping him from his true love?

It would kill her if she did, if he died.

She moved as if to leave but he caught her, kept her from going.

"Hermione no, wait, you have to hear me out." He exhaled, his eyes pleading, the black sparkling in the dim torch light.

"Okay…" She breathed and sat back, her back was still rigid though. She couldn't let him die because of her, she loved him far too much for that.

"This is hard for me to say…. Hermione, I figured it out that day you came to my class early, when you were sitting there and you told me that I should pay more attention to my students. And then, oh gods and then you smiled at me." He thought back to that day, the way her smile lit her face. "When you were concerned for me, I was panicking, panicking because that smile you gave me, that bright grin. It was hers, the girl's, and if it was yours and it was hers then…" He trailed, a hand came up to massage his forehead.

"Then I'm your, your…" Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Clear means love, Hermione, I've loved you for quite some time, I just needed to wait, to wait until you felt the same, could never guilt you into being with me." The witch came up on her knees and crawled closer to him, soon she'd fallen into his chest, into his lap and he held her there. Held her close and tight as she glanced down at the necklace resting against her chest.

"I knew you were up to something." She sobbed a laugh and slapped his chest half-heartedly, he smirked and smoothed a tear away, his lips fell to her forehead with affection.

"Hermione, I am a Slytherin, I am always up to something." His dark voice drew a chill from the witch atop him and he traced his fingers across her hip.

"And our children? What are they like?" She tipped her head up to look at him, he wrinkled his nose.

"The boy will have a terrible name." Hermione wrinkled her nose at him in confusion but he only shook his head.  
"He told me this would be simple and it has been anything but."

"It only took you four months to win my heart, how could it possibly have been anything but simple?" She raised an eyebrow and he pursed his lips.

"I have been through emotional hell, I'll have you know, witch." He grumbled and Hermione's lips came up to peck his throat, delicate, loving.

"Severus, I have one more thing I'd like for Christmas." She gave him that wide eyed look and he nodded.

"Anything, my witch."

"Make love to me?" She whispered against his chest and he tensed. How could he have ever thought this witch couldn't love him, especially when she fit into his arms so perfectly?

"As you wish." Their bodies rolling so that he was above her pushed the hourglass from the bed and it shattered, black sand spilled across the stone floor. Hermione tensed and glanced over at it.

"Severus, should we…?"

"I don't think it is important anymore, my love." He smirked as his lips caught hers and his hands worked the sash of her robe free. She was deliciously nude beneath and he smirked his pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this for some time." He whispered into her ear and she squirmed beneath him. Her fingers found his sash and soon their robes were discarded on the floor, skin on skin.

Hot flesh pressed against hot flesh.

Hermione sucked a breath as his fingers played down her stomach to her mons, parted the fleshy lips and played at her clit for a second. She bit her lip to try and withhold her moans which evoked a displeased look from her lover.

"No, Hermione, scream for me." He growled into her ear and a whimper crawled up her throat, followed by a moan as she writhed beneath him. One finger slipped inside her hot core and he was pleased to find her so wet for him already.

The moisture pulled a dark smirk to his face and his lips latched on to her throat, little love bites everywhere his mouth touched.

She cried out, moaned, mewled, he enjoyed it oh so very much.

"Ready, Hermione?" His teeth teased at her lip as she arched into his fingers, he'd added another while she was distracted and the heat was coiling tight in her abdomen.

"Yes, please, oh please Severus." She breathed, her eyes closed as she arched into him, he leant down to catch a nipple in his mouth and slipped his fingers from her heat. His head lined up and hovering at her entrance. She bucked against it and slid it along her wet slit, earning a hiss from the wizard.

"Oh the ways I will have you, the things I will say to you after this time." He grunted into her ear and she tensed with anticipation. Him, only him, forever, her perfect wizard.

She wanted him, had found her moment, special, this was it, Christmas, love, it was everything she'd wanted for her first time, and he was giving it to her.

His head penetrated her first, the bulb at the end causing a bite of discomfort before the shaft joined and she was reeling in pleasure, her walls clenched around him and his jaw clenched.

Gently this time, fucking later. He reminded himself, he needed to give this witch his full attention. His lips found hers as he began to move, thrusting in smooth motions as she met him.

Her cries of pleasure lit the room and he tensed above her, muscles coiled as he made love to his witch. His fingers came up to tweak a nipple and her walls clenched around him, her orgasm spurring his and milking him for all he was worth.

He fell beside her, sweating, spent, content, and pulled her into his arms. The whisper of a contraceptive charm to avoid that boy coming to be just yet.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered into her hair and he could feel her smile against his chest. What he wanted, the smell of them, mingling, a joining.

"I love you too." She hummed into his chest.

He was going to propose to her, but not after the throws of passion. No, he wanted her to know he loved her, that he was of sound mind and clear thinking when he asked her to bond with him forever. Soon.

He would do it soon.


	18. Fin

Severus and Hermione sat beside the lake, they were curled together on a blanket and staring out at the sunset.

In exactly five hours it would have been a year and a day since Severus died in the Shrieking Shack. He stared into his witch's eyes, loving the pink glow that was reflected in them.

They'd set aside this day, this day they spent together, they'd lounged in their bed, and then when it grew close to sunset they moved outside atop a blanket and pulled their bodies as close together as possibly as they stared out over the lake.

"I love you." Hermione whispered as she twined their fingers together, he stared down at the joined hands before he lifted them and kissed her fingertips.

"There are no words, witch, for my affection." He breathed into her ear and she shivered beside him. Nine months, they'd been together nine months and Hermione could not think of a time when Severus had not held her, loved her.

He pulled a ring from his robe, sparkling silver with a little black stone in the top and she stared down at it with wide eyes before they shot up to look into his.

"I transfigured this ring for you, the morning after Christmas. I took the silver and sand from the hourglass and made them this." He pulled another ring free of his robes, "And this one, its match in every way."

She watched him closely, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to react to soon, take this the wrong way.

"Hermione, love, you are my perfect other, my match in every way. I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping you, taking care of you, being loved by you. I want more than anything to wake up and see that glorious smile you cast upon waking, your hair splayed across the pillow. I may even adore the way you go behind me and put away things that weren't to your standards." He held her in his dark gaze, tears sparkled on the edge of her eyes, pleading to fall.

She held them at bay.

"Oh Severus, you really want to?"

"I would not declare it if it were not so. Shall I shout it from the rooftops to prove it to you, difficult witch." He smirked when she wagged a finger at him and smiled through her tears.

"You are an insufferable man!" She cried and broke her hand away from his only to throw her arms around his neck. He held her tight to him, his nose buried in her hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Hermione Granger…soon to be Snape.

"So, what do you say? Shall we make it official, clear it up for any dunderhead who thinks he can come along and take you from me?" He pulled her back to look in her face, a glowing smile held her features as she stared up at him.

"You're the only dunderhead for me." She smiled playfully and he growled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, magic swirled up and down her arm before it settled just beneath her skin, pulsing.

She did the same to him.

This was a bonding, a promise between a witch and wizard.

No officiate necessary, no fancy words, just pure love in each heart and the exchange of a silent promise.

The beauty of their magics combining, twirling in a battle before settling with one another and pulsing just beneath the surface. It took her breath away, she understood why Minerva would never give up her bond with her husband for another.

There was no feeling like it she'd ever experienced and she imagined none would ever come like it.

"I treasure you witch, you are my greatest gift." His dipped his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She held to him, tighter than she'd ever done before and sat in his lap tugged him down on top of her.

They tumbled backwards and he sat up on his elbows to hold his weight from her. She stared up at him with innocent doe eyes and he groaned as his lips came down to capture hers again. Passion and fire raging through them, bodies pressing harsh against one another, the clash of teeth and heaving breaths.

"Here, Hermione?" He pulled back to cock an eyebrow at her and she grinned innocently up at him.

"Where else would you have me?"

"Everywhere." He growled and descended upon her again, his fingers finding the fastens of her robes and pulling them loose, abandoning them to the ground beside as she did the same with his.

Soon there was no fabric between them, just skin on skin and the warm summer air around them.

Severus stroked his fingers up and down her sides and hips, worked his way toward her thighs and gently pulled them apart to fall to the sides.

Hermione panted beneath him, her fingers raking through his hair, balling in it and tugging in the delicious way she knew he liked. Her lips found purchase on his neck. Sucking, biting, tasting.

"Ah! Severus!" She gasped into his throat, he'd breached her core without a word and began to pump in and out of her with a furious passion she'd not experienced from him yet.

She met him, stroke for glorious stroke, her walls clenching and seizing around him as he thrust, hard, fast.

Want, desire, need, they spiraled out of control in him as she screamed his name and cried out beneath him. His eyes found hers, held them.

"Mine." He bent, hissed into her neck and she gasped at the raw power of his voice, it sent her reeling, falling over the precipice and white fire burned behind her eyelids, hot and rare. Magic spiraling out of control as her orgasm crashed over her and his warred with it, controlled it.

Her perfect match.

His climax found him shortly and as his hot seed spilled into her she groaned and gasped beneath him, still mewling from her own major release.

"Oh gods Severus." She groaned as he fell to her side and she rolled into him, buried her face in his ribs.

"I didn't hurt you?" He grunted, his face pinched with exhaustion, the exertion of it, the intensity so much. Almost too much.

"No, it was perfect." She kissed his ribs and he shivered, his eyes shifted to her as he rolled a bit to see her.

"Who'd have known my little wife was an exhibitionist." She flushed bright red as he pulled her to him, a rumbling laugh spilled from his chest as she squirmed to get comfortable against him.

"Wife." She grinned as she pulled back from him.

"Indeed." He pulled her back down onto his chest and lay there, stroking her hair and staring at the night sky. She hummed her pleasure.

"So, about our son's name?" She fingered the thin line of black hair that decorated his chest and his eyebrows raised as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"He will have a terrible name, rotten child."

"Shh, he can hear you." Hermione scolded and he sat up abruptly, nearly throwing her from him if she hadn't caught herself.

"You mean to tell me?" He glanced with wide eyes from her stomach to her grinning face.

"It depends, what do you think I'm saying?" She grinned as his hand reached out to stroke her still flat stomach.

"You're?" She nodded rapidly, that bright grin on her face as he stared at her with shocked black eyes.

"But..How long?"

"Around three weeks, still early yet, don't worry Sev, no one will realize you debauched me before we were wed." She cocked a playful eyebrow and he scooped her to his chest, growled in her ear.

"That is the least of my worries witch. I could care less if the whole world knows I debauched you!"

"That is good, considering they will when this begins to swell." She lay a hand over her stomach and his followed it there, the awe on his face completely obvious.

"I can't believe it." He stared at her stomach with wide eyes. Suddenly, he stood them up quickly and draped her robes over her before dressing himself haphazardly. In seconds she was in his arms with a questioning look on her face as he walked back toward the castle.

"What are you doing, Sev?" She swung her legs idly and he cocked an eyebrow at her, so comfortable, so trusting.

"I find it incredibly sexy that you are with my child, but I fear, I shall only take you in a bed until he arrives." He hummed into her ear, promises upon promises for what would happen when they arrived in their chambers in his deep voice.

A pleasant chill ran through her and she buried her face in his neck as he walked.

"Promises, promises." She kissed his jaw and he chuckled low in his chest.

"I always keep my promises, witch."


End file.
